Vulcan's Lament
by Bill K
Summary: Ace is back in Minako's life.  Can her marriage survive it?
1. Meeting With Destiny

VULCAN'S LAMENT  
>Chapter 1: "Meeting With Destiny"<br>A Sailor Moon fanfic

By Bill K.

* * *

><p>Sailor Moon and all related characters are (c)2011 by Naoko TakeuchiKodansha and Toei Animation and are used without permission, but with respect. Story is (c)2011 by Bill K.

Special thanks to Homer for showing me the way.

* * *

><p>Artemis lazily lifted his head from where it rested on his front paws and looked around. The apartment was the usual din of morning activity. Minako was racing around trying to gather herself and get to the studio for the morning run-through of this week's shooting script for her television series, "Island Princess". She was racing because, as usual, she'd been forever trying to rouse herself from sleep and then she'd been two hours in the bathroom making herself presentable to her satisfaction.<p>

Toshihiro was racing around trying to get out of the apartment on time because he'd only now just gotten access to the bathroom and was trying to shave in under five minutes. He had already eaten, dressed and made notes on the script he was going to be running through for the series he was directing, "Sensei Versus Class".

Sighing, Artemis lay back down. It was so hard to sleep in the morning.

"Toshi, I'm going!" Minako called out loud enough so she could be heard in the bathroom.

"Could you put the breakfast dishes in the dish washer?" Toshihiro replied, popping his head out of the door. An electric razor was in his hand.

"And chip my nail polish?" Minako gasped in horror. "I just put it on!"

"Why don't you use that stuff that coats it so it won't chip?" Toshihiro asked.

"Because make up will just have to take it off for the show and it'll take longer if I do that."

Toshihiro stopped and digested that. "Then why put it on?"

"Toshi! I have an image to maintain!" Minako barked. "Can't you put the dishes in?"

"I'm running late now!" Toshihiro exclaimed.

"Don't look at me," Artemis said as he shifted position on the arm of the sofa. "You know how I feel about water."

"Then leave them for when I get home," Minako said.

"You mean when I get home," grumbled Toshihiro.

"Oh yeah, I'm going to be late getting home," Minako announced, pausing at the door. "I've got a meeting with the CEO of Horizon Pictures. My agent says he wants to personally find out what I'd like to do for my next picture. See what good buzz can get you?"

"I knew it would happen," Toshihiro smiled. "Your last picture, 'Lily Of The Lake', really showed people your range."

"Yeah, and in just a supporting role. And the buzz over 'The Handmaiden' is even stronger. No more bimbo comedies for me," Minako beamed. "Well I've got to go! I'm keeping the studio car waiting! Bye! Love you!"

"See you tonight, Mina," Toshihiro said as the door shut. Then he looked at the breakfast dishes still on the table and sighed. "Artemis, has she always been like this?"

"I've only known her since she was thirteen," Artemis replied, glancing back at the portly man. "But I'd say the odds are pretty favorable."

"Yeah," he grinned ruefully. "I'm really running late, Artemis. I don't supposed you ...?"

"Sorry, but stoneware is a little heavy for me," Artemis replied.

"Yeah," Toshihiro sighed and scooped up the dishes.

* * *

><p>Rei Hino was inspecting the garden at Hikawa Shrine, her breath visible in the cool November air. There wasn't much to inspect, really, as all of the flowers and most of the trees were hibernating for the winter. But she inspected it anyway, to see if a visitor had done any damage - - but mostly for the feeling of control it gave her. Rei ran Hikawa Shrine and it gave her a sense of accomplishment. It also gave her a sense that she was honoring her mother and grandfather by keeping the place up. And the beauty of the place attracted people with discretionary incomes who might have the impulse to buy a charm or some incense.<p>

A pair of teenage girls buzzed past her, looking for Akira-Sensei. The behavior always gave Rei a pleasant feeling of nostalgia. After all, it wasn't THAT long ago that she saw the same behavior in Usagi and Minako.

"Or me, if I looked in a mirror," Rei grinned to herself.

Deimos and Phobos suddenly flew down and perched on either shoulder. Deimos squawked at Rei almost petulantly. The priest brought up her hand and rubbed along the crow's neck. Not wanting to neglect the bird's sister, she brought the hand over and rubbed Phobos, too. The priest continued on a few steps, the birds riding on her shoulders. Then she stopped, for a joyous feeling came over her.

"Good morning, Usagi," Rei said before she turned. Usagi was staggering up, once more brought low by mounting the steps to the shrine. "What brings you here?"

"Just," Usagi gasped out between heavy breaths, "wanted to visit. Hi, girls," and she waved to the crows.

Normally skittish around other humans, Deimos held her ground and leaned forward expectantly. Usagi was the only person other than Rei that Deimos would do that for. Usagi came over and stroked both birds on the head and neck.

"Needed an excuse to ignore your deadlines?" Rei smirked. Usagi shot her a petulant face. "Or are you still checking up on me?"

"I'm not checking up on you! Why would I check up on you?" Usagi growled. Rei replied with a stone face of disbelief. "OK, I'm checking up on you! I worry, OK!"

"You don't have to worry," Rei assured her. "I stopped jumping at shadows days ago."

"Rei?" gasped Usagi in alarm.

"Joking," the priest replied. "It's getting better. The more time passes, the more unreal it all seems. Besides, he didn't actually rape me. You stopped him in time. I just have to be a little bit more careful." She glanced at Usagi for a second. "What tickets?"

"Oh, yeah! Michiru sent me tickets!" exclaimed Usagi. "You knew she and Haruka are going on that concert tour, right?"

"Yeah. Aren't they playing Konshu tomorrow?"

"Uh huh! And the tour is supposed to wrap up here in Tokyo in February!" Usagi explained. "And Michiru sent me tickets to give to everyone, on her. You're going to go, aren't you? Ami has already said 'yes'!"

"I wouldn't miss it," Rei replied. "But isn't Michiru's violin concertos a little highbrow for you?"

"A little," Usagi shrugged. "But I go just to see Michiru on stage." Then she leered, "And to see Haruka in a tux."

"Oh yes, I forgot about your tuxedo fetish," Rei grinned.

"IT'S NOT A FETISH!" bellowed Usagi. "What's a fetish?"

Rei didn't get to answer, because she spotted Makoto coming up the walk with little Ichiro in tow. Usagi turned and saw them as well and her face lit up.

"Ichiro!" Usagi exclaimed. She knelt down and the child pulled out of his mother's grasp and ran over to her. Usagi enveloped the boy in her arms and hugged him.

"Hi, Anny Usagi!" the boy beamed. Usagi released him and looked him over.

"Oh, I just love hugging handsome men!" she squealed. Then she went digging in her purse. "And I think I've got something for you!"

"Would it do any good to ask you not to do that?" sighed Makoto.

"Would it do any good if you hit her with a board?" Rei quipped. Usagi ignored them and presented Ichiro with a piece of candy.

"T'ank you, Anny Usagi!" Ichiro grinned, clutching the candy. Makoto wiggled her hand and Ichiro dutifully took it.

"I hate to be a bother, Rei," Makoto began.

"Yes, you can leave him with me," Rei replied patiently. "I've only told you that five thousand times. What's wrong?"

"Akiko's teacher wants to see me," Makoto scowled.

"Uh oh," Usagi grimaced.

"Maybe it's something positive," Rei offered.

"It better be," Makoto told them. "Otherwise she's not going to be able to sit down for a month. I keep trying to get her to act like a lady, but it goes in one ear and out the other."

"It'll come, Mako-Chan," Usagi assured her. "But in the mean time, why don't you just let her be a kid first."

"She's actually making sense for once," Rei agreed.

"After all, none of us were perfect children and look how we turned out," Usagi offered. Then she shot Rei a wary glance.

"It's too easy," Rei smirked.

"I guess," Makoto sighed. "Hey, maybe her teacher wants to tell me she's a prodigy and she's earned a scholarship to some big-shot university." She knelt down to her son. "OK, Champ, you be a good boy while you're with your Aunt Rei, OK? And Mommy will be back to pick you up around lunchtime. And we'll go have lunch at some nice restaurant."

"McDonalds?" Ichiro asked hopefully.

"No, not McDonalds," Makoto frowned. She glanced at her friends. "They watch way too much TV." Ichiro went over and took Rei's hand. Makoto blew him a kiss and started off.

"Oh, Mako-Chan, wait up!" Usagi exclaimed, chasing after her friend. "You've heard about the concert tour Michiru and Haruka are doing, right?"

* * *

><p>Mamoru entered the records office of the practice he shared with Ami Mizuno and found Ami there. It had been the first time he'd seen her that morning. When he'd arrived for work that morning, Ami was already in with a patient. Her strict promptness in seeing patients at the appointed time had actually begun to shame him into imitating her. There was a lot about Ami Mizuno's behavior that motivated him to do better, because she was already a better doctor than he was despite being four years his junior.<p>

"Good morning, Ami," he smiled, then went back to searching for the medical records for the next patient he was due to see. The medical assistant who usually retrieved records for them was out with the flu.

"Good morning, Mamoru," Ami smiled in return. She always had a smile for him.

"Did Usagi get hold of you yet?" he asked.

"About the tickets for Michiru's concert?" Ami asked. "Yes, she met me earlier this morning here at the office. I was quite touched that she would think of me, and that Michiru would, too. I'm quite the enthusiast about Michiru's music."

"Well good. I know she was very eager to get the tickets distributed," Mamoru replied. Then he darkened. "Did she offer you one to give to your mother?"

Ami seemed to go limp for a moment. "Yes," the doctor admitted, reluctant to even deal with the subject.

"I apologize for that," Mamoru told her. "I warned her not to bring that subject up."

"Usagi is an incurable optimist," Ami observed. "She thinks any problem can be solved through positive thinking and persistence. It's a wonderful outlook to have, even if it can be naive at times."

"Is there any progress?"

"No, Mother remains as stubborn and intractable as ever," Ami sighed. "She refuses to admit that being a general practitioner is not a colossal waste of my abilities as a physician and I refuse to bend to her will as I have so often in the past. We haven't spoken in months. She doesn't even call with job prospects any longer."

"Maybe she's finally realized that you're not going to give in on this point," Mamoru offered.

"Undoubtedly," Ami said dourly. "Mother was always a very shrewd judge of behavior - - with the possible exception of her own. Perhaps she just wishes to have nothing to do with someone she considers 'lacking in drive'."

"Or maybe she doesn't know how to bridge the gap," Mamoru proposed. "She's crawled out onto a limb, and she's too proud or too scared to crawl back."

"All scenarios I've contemplated," Ami nodded, scanning the history of her next patient. "There is one other scenario that you haven't proposed."

"Being?" Mamoru asked.

"She will only love on her terms," Ami forced out, "and my act of rebellion has destroyed any feelings she might have had for me."

And Ami left the records room before the stunned Mamoru could reply further.

* * *

><p>Minako and her agent, Takashi Shiro, exited the elevator onto the thirty-second floor of the high-rise office building that housed the Tokyo offices of Horizon Pictures. They were greeted in moments by Yushima Saito, executive assistant to the CEO of Horizon. Saito was about thirty-five, with thick black hair and a handsome, confident appearance. He looked like a man who got things done, a man who could be depended upon to carry out an order loyally and efficiently. From the look of his suit, he was also very well compensated for his loyalty and efficiency. Minako instantly noticed the ring on his finger. It was very ornate and very expensive, and it wasn't a wedding band.<p>

"Ah, Aino-San," he said, bowing crisply and deferentially, "Shiro-San. Thank you for your promptness. Please wait here for just a moment. I'll tell the CEO that you've arrived."

"Nice," Minako leered as Saito exited into the inner office. "I gotta get me one of those."

"Behave, Minako," Shiro whispered to her. "It isn't every actress who gets invited to a personal meeting with the CEO of Horizon."

"What is he, a recluse?"

"No, just very hands off. He puts the right people in place, then sits back and lets them do their jobs while he rakes in the money," Shiro explained. "It's the best situation to be in, if you can find it. Nobody harping about budgets and bottom lines, nobody throwing marketing research in your face. It's a very favorable atmosphere for a creative person to be in. I guess it's because Saijou Takeda used to be in the business on the creative side, so he understands it."

"Oh yeah?" Minako inquired. "What was he, a director?"

"Actor. He had some television show about fifteen years ago or something. I don't remember what. Only lasted one season; then he dropped out of sight for the longest time. Must have made a bundle somehow, because he resurfaced and bought Horizon a few years back. It was right about the time you got 'Island Princess'."

"Wow," mused Minako. "I wouldn't mind being rich enough to own my own movie studio."

Saito emerged from the office. He gestured for Minako and Shiro and they came up.

"Takeda-Sama will see you now," he told them. "Please go in. There is a refreshment station inside the office. Please help yourself. And let me know if you require any other amenities."

Entering the office, Minako let her vision wander. The room was huge, at least sixteen feet square. Bookshelves lined the walls on two sides and contained both hardbound volumes and bound scripts. Below the shelves were cabinets of expensive oak. The carpet was a thick blue pile with the Horizon logo stitched into the center of the carpet in red and gold just before Takeda's desk. Along the third wall was a wide-screen plasma TV with decks for VHS tape, DVD, DVD-rom, CD and Blu-Ray. To each side of the TV were twenty-four inch speakers. Below the TV were cabinets filled with Horizon releases and some product from other studios, as well as an MP-3 player with a play list of several thousand selections. Acoustic drapes divided the room strategically to enhance sound quality.

Behind the main desk was a wall-length picture window overlooking the Odaiba district and the harbor beyond it. In the distance was the Rainbow Bridge. The desk was large and impressive, made of solid oak. The chairs were oak as well with plush cushions. They and several smaller end tables, as well as a bar in the corner, were also solid oak. There was a chrome sofa with thick blue cushions positioned against the side wall opposite the wide-screen. Minako marveled. The money it took to apportion this office alone could buy her parents' entire home.

As her eyes became accustom to the light from the picture window, Minako could better focus on the man behind the desk. He was immaculately dressed in a tailor-made black suit and tie with a beige shirt. His light brown hair was long, below his shoulders, making him seem very youthful. It reminded Minako of someone she'd gladly put in her past. The very thought of him suddenly made her uneasy. She would have to depend on all of her skill as an actress not to show any discomfort in this man's presence.

Then she was able to clearly see his features. The blood seemed to evacuate from her body. Minako stopped dead in her tracks, causing Shiro to glance inquiringly at her. As such, he saw the look of shock and horror on her face.

"Good afternoon, Aino-San," Takeda said with charming politeness. "Please have a seat."

"Ace," Minako whispered.

Continued in Chapter 2


	2. Reunion

VULCAN'S LAMENT  
>Chapter 2: "Reunion"<br>A Sailor Moon fanfic

By Bill K.

* * *

><p>"Ace," Minako whispered, feeling like all of the blood had drained out of her body. Shiro glanced at her curiously.<p>

"You're looking well, Minako," Ace smiled disarmingly.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" she demanded.

"This is my office," Ace replied patiently. "I admit, it's a bit ornate, but one must make an impression in this . . ."

"YOU'RE SAIJOU TAKEDA?"

"Did you think my family name was 'Ace'?" Ace smirked. He was enjoying her confusion and it made Minako livid.

"WHAT ARE YOU AFTER?" Minako barked. Shiro turned nervously and insinuated himself between his client and Takeda.

"Minako!" Shiro hissed anxiously. Turning back to Takeda, he said, "Please forgive her, Takeda-Sama. . ."

"It's all right," Ace smiled genially. "Minako and I have - - a history. I don't think she was expecting me to be in the position I'm in."

"You didn't answer my question!" Minako snapped furiously.

"I want to discuss future film projects with you," Ace replied. "The test screenings of 'The Handmaiden' were all very good, and advance buzz indicates the film will be a tremendous hit. I want to get a new project set up and ready to shoot as soon as filming on your series goes into hiatus. That way, the film can be released quickly while the memory of this film is still fresh in the public's mind. If we can time the release of the film to the release of the Blu-Ray and DVD . . ."

"What ELSE are you after?" Minako interjected angrily.

Ace smiled. "We both know what else I'd like," he smirked. "But this is neither the time nor the place to get into something like that. This meeting is strictly business."

"Monkey business," muttered Minako.

"This is very kind of you, Takeda-Sama," Shiro nodded.

"Well, kindness is what is to be expected from people who," Ace shrugged, then paused, "feel the way we feel about each other." Ace got a withering look from Minako in response. "But beyond that, it makes good business sense. 'The Handmaiden' is going to make Horizon Pictures a great deal of money. Handled correctly, her future releases can make Horizon a great deal more money. And I do own Horizon."

"Who did you steal it from?" Minako shot back. She could feel Shiro flinch next to her.

"While I may have felt the asking price was the equivalent of stealing," Ace smiled knowingly, "the transaction was perfectly legal. Feel free to investigate it, since I'm certain you won't believe me."

"Where did you get the money?" Minako asked.

"Let's say life has been good to me since I saw you last," Ace replied. "I took advantage of some risky opportunities that paid off handsomely. But enough about the past. Please sit down so we can get started. I want to pick a project that you want to do, that will inspire you to an even greater performance than the last one."

"Forget it," Minako replied and turned for the door.

"Minako!" gasped Shiro. She whirled on them both.

"If you think I'm going to just waltz right into whatever little trap you've set for me, you think again!" Minako snarled, jabbing her finger at Ace. "There are plenty of other studios in Japan!"

"True," Ace replied calmly. "But you have a three-picture contract with us. And you'll make your next two pictures for us - - or not at all."

Minako glared at Ace. He'd out-maneuvered her once again and she knew it. Every fiber of her being wanted to turn into Sailor Venus and just blast him through the picture window behind him. But she knew she couldn't, for morality's sake as well as for other reasons. She heaved a frustrated sigh.

"You got me," Minako scowled, turning back to the door and walking out. "But it doesn't mean I have to be in the same room with you. Send me some scripts." The door slammed behind her.

Outside, Shiro quickly ran up to Minako. He caught her just as the elevator door opened.

"What was that all about?" Shiro gasped. "Are you TRYING to destroy your career?"

"No, but I wouldn't be surprised if he is," Minako volleyed back. "Shiro, you don't know him like I do. He's up to something."

"What did you two do, have an affair or something?" Shiro asked. Minako shot him a violent look. "OK, OK, none of my business. But what is my business is protecting your interests, Minako. And you need to turn it down about three or four notches. Saijou Takeda is a very important person in regard to your career right now and you need to keep that in mind. I'm not saying you have to sleep with him or anything. But I don't think 'civil' is asking too much. You don't have to mean it, but that's the way you ought to play it." Shiro offered up a sly grin. And I KNOW you have the acting talent to pull it off."

Minako smirked. "Boy, Shiro, you know how to massage an ego like nobody else I've met."

"It's something you have to know when you're dealing with high-strung artistic types," he chuckled.

"Then do what you can to keep him away from me, huh?" Minako said. "I get in a room with him and I can't think straight."

The elevator opened onto the lobby and the two passengers got out. Shiro noticed Minako's direction.

"You headed home?" he asked.

"No, I'm going to drop by an old friend," Minako told him. "I've got to ask her something."

* * *

><p>The desk sergeant at the Juuban police precinct passed Minako through after looking at her identification. Every officer in charge of building security had standing orders to let "Suki Yokato", the name on Minako's false identification card, through without question. The card even had a photo of Minako in her short black-haired wig so she could visit Superintendent Sakurada without causing a major media event. Superintendent Sakurada had made the card herself and given it to Minako after one visit resulted in the entrance to the precinct being swarmed with photographers.<p>

Minako ambled down the corridor to Superintendent Sakurada's office. Plain-clothes detectives passed her by with only a casual glance. She didn't notice them. Her mind was occupied by Kaitou Ace. What was he up to? How did he get to be CEO of Horizon Pictures?

Why did he still look so wonderful?

The question brought back memories of the last time she'd seen Ace. It was two months after her first marriage to Tomokazu Taiharu, the master of ceremonies at the dive she sang at when she was twenty and still struggling to get into the business. Minako was already coming to the conclusion that marrying Tomokazu had been a huge mistake. Then gifts began showing up in her dressing room after the show. One night, though, there wasn't a gift. Ace was in her dressing room.

She got angry. He kept his cool. She threw accusations at him. He deflected them with ease. She ordered him out of her dressing room. He answered her by suddenly seizing her and kissing her. She struggled. She fought. Then her mind and body betrayed her. Her mind shut down and her body gave in to her desire for him. They made love that night, in the alley behind the club, in the front seat of Ace's sleek black sports car. They made love every night that week, in Ace's sumptuous apartment overlooking the ginza. By day, Minako wandered through her life in a fog, longing for the day to pass so she could be with Ace again.

By the end of the week, she had initiated divorce proceedings against Tomokazu. As a present for their one week anniversary, Ace gave her an envelope with photos of Tomokazu in a cheap sex hotel with one of the dancers from the club. He suggested she use them to keep Tomokazu from contesting the divorce. She did. Tomokazu didn't.

Minako recalled those nights. She recalled the electric feel of Ace's hand as he gently caressed her skin. She remembered the smell of him as she buried her face against his smooth, strong chest. She revisited the sound of his voice as he whispered into her ear how beautiful and precious she was and how good she made him feel. She experienced again the taste of him as she playfully ran her tongue along his throat while his hands squeezed her bottom. And she flashed back to the momentary blindness she experienced when she reached the summit of her passion in his arms, the warmth, the ecstasy, the utter bliss.

"V-Chan?" Sakurada inquired.

Minako shook herself. She realized that she was standing at the door to Sakurada's office and that she had been lost in thought - - lost in Ace. Her breath shuddered out and she found herself flushing.

"Sorry," she whispered, embarrassed. "Guess I just spaced for a bit."

"Is something wrong?"

Minako's features hardened. "Yeah, something's wrong. And I think this is something you could help me with."

"Come in, please!" Sakurada said, her concern unconcealed as she ushered Minako into the office. Minako took a chair while Sakurada returned to her desk. "Now what is it?"

Minako sighed. "You've heard of Kaitou Ace, haven't you?"

"International high-stakes burglar," Sakurada replied. "He had quite a reputation, both in Japan and internationally. There were about half a dozen open warrants for him here and flyers from a dozen foreign countries. Didn't you tangle with him once, V-Chan? In China, wasn't it?"

"Yeah," Minako frowned, not wanting to revisit that memory.

"Didn't he die in China?"

"No," Minako admitted. "He's alive. And if you've got any unsolved burglaries between 1995 and now, he might be a good suspect for them."

"How do you know he's alive?" asked Sakurada. "Have you seen him recently?"

"Yeah." Minako suddenly looked like she had a bad taste in her mouth.

"Has he committed another crime?" Sakurada queried. They she studied Minako. "Or did you see him in another capacity? Can you identify him outside of his Kaitou Ace identity? Do you know who he is?"

"He's," Minako sighed, "my boss. He's Saijou Takeda, the head of Horizon Pictures."

"Saijou Takeda is Kaitou Ace?" Sakurada asked.

"I know it sounds crazy," Minako began.

"It doesn't sound that crazy," Sakurada assured her. "A lot of criminals like to set themselves up in legitimate businesses to cover the accumulation of sudden wealth that their criminal operations produce. Head of a movie studio is a little more high profile than most, but it's not impossible."

"Then you can arrest him?" Minako asked hopefully.

"You know he's Kaitou Ace?"

"Yeah. He revealed it to me in China."

"And you've seen him commit specific crimes?"

"Well," Minako began.

"You know of someone who has seen him commit crimes as Kaitou Ace?"

"Well - - are youma's admissible in court?"

"Well then it's just hearsay evidence. Any defense attorney could argue that he was just saying it to impress you or throw you off the track. I guess we're going to have to do some digging for some corroboration," Sakurada concluded. "Precisely why did he reveal his 'identity' to you?"

"He's," Minako hesitated, "got a kind of a - - thing - - for me."

Sakurada studied Minako for a moment.

"And you reciprocated?" Sakurada gasped.

"Boy, you're good!" Minako marveled. "I thought Rei was the only one who could read minds!"

"I'm sorry, V-Chan, but it's kind of written all over your face," Sakurada told her. "Did this happen recently?"

"No, and I'd like to keep it that way," Minako replied. "It actually happened about eight years ago."

"V-Chan! You knew a wanted felon was loose in the city and you didn't say anything to me?"

"It was personal," Minako alibied. "And I get kind of crazy around him. By the time I realized I should have said something, he was already gone. And I didn't think anything would come of reporting it - - and it was kind of embarrassing. I know now that it was a mistake."

"All right," Sakurada nodded. "I'll get a team investigating him - - see if we can link him to anything we can prosecute. In the meantime, my advice to you would be to avoid him if at all possible, unless your team is with you." Sakurada considered her next question. "So how is your husband taking this?"

Minako scowled. "He doesn't know."

* * *

><p>When he heard the key turn in the lock, Artemis looked up from his laptop. He saw Minako enter. The cat examined her up and down. She looked worried about something. That wasn't like her. There were few things in this world that worried the supremely confident Minako Aino. He watched her wander over to the sofa and flop down.<p>

"Where have you been?" the white cat inquired.

"I had to stop by Sakurada's office," she told him. She was fiddling with the ends of the black wig she'd just pulled off. "What have you been doing? Sleeping?"

"Doesn't this laptop give you a clue, o' senshi beyond compare?" Artemis scowled.

"Don't try to con me. This pillow is still warm," Minako shot him a smirk. It was the first normal response she'd made.

"Did the meeting with Horizon not go according to plan?" Artemis probed.

"You could say that," Minako chuckled mirthlessly. Then she looked around. "Is Toshi back from the studio yet?"

"No," Artemis replied, frowning. "What's up?"

Minako flopped her head back onto the back of the sofa.

"We've got trouble, Buddy," Minako exclaimed.

"Bad reviews for your film?" Artemis asked sarcastically.

"Ace is back in town."

"Ace?" gasped Artemis.

"And he's the CEO of Horizon," Minako added.

"WHAT?" Artemis pivoted on the table, the work on his laptop forgotten. "Did he make a move toward you?"

"No, he played it cool. Shiro was there, after all," Minako scowled. "But butter wouldn't melt on his forehead, Artemis. He's up to something, I know it."

Artemis let the malapropism slide. He was too concerned with the news of Ace. The cat knew from experience that Ace always meant trouble, particularly for Minako.

"Is that why you went to Sakurada?" he asked.

"Yeah. I figured she could get something on him," Minako said, "maybe scare him off - - at least keep him busy so he can't spring whatever he's planning until I'm ready."

"That's not a bad idea," the cat nodded. "Maybe I should bring Luna in on this, too. So how are you going to break the news to Toshihiro?"

"I'm not," he heard Minako reply.

"Minako!"

"There's no way Toshi can find out about this!" hissed Minako. "You saw how he was when I was filming with Hitaro! All I need is for him to find out Ace is back in town! He'll think I'm ready to dump him for Ace!"

Artemis stared at her. "Are you?"

"Artemis!"

"I know about China, Minako," Artemis frowned. "And that time in high school, AND when you were married to Tomokazu. You always set out with good intentions, but you always end up giving in to your hormones."

"Not this time," Minako said resolutely. "I love Ace and I'm not going to dump him for Toshi." Her eyes got wide. "I-I mean …!"

"I know what you mean," Artemis said solemnly. "I just hope you can live up to it."

The key in the lock cut off further conversation. Toshihiro entered and brightened when he saw Minako.

"Hi, Mina," he said. "You just get home?"

"Yeah," she replied. He leaned in and they kissed.

"So how did it go?"

"They want to get started on another film as soon as the show goes on hiatus," Minako reported. "They're expecting big box office and they want to strike while things are hot. They're going to send some scripts. Do you have time to look them over with me this weekend?"

"Sounds like Sunday morning reading," he grinned.

"Well I don't know if I can concentrate if we're cuddled up in bed," Minako leered. "I'm going to go get changed."

As Minako headed for the bedroom, Toshihiro got some food out of the cabinet to heat up. Artemis was still by his laptop on the table.

"Anything happening, Artemis?" he asked.

"Um, no," Artemis replied. "Everything seems quiet."

"Good," Toshihiro sighed. "I'm always glad when Mina isn't needed as Sailor Venus. I know that's selfish . . ."

"It's not selfish to be glad she's not risking her life," Artemis responded. "I was the one who always had to send her on her missions when she was Sailor V. It was never something I liked doing."

"AW, TOSHI, YOU LITTLE DOLL!" they heard Minako squeal from the bedroom. Moments later she buzzed out into the living room, holding a box in her hands. The box was gift-wrapped with gold foil paper and wrapped with a red ribbon that resembled the signature ribbon she wore in her hair. "You got me a present!"

Quickly Artemis noticed that Toshihiro seemed more confused than proud.

"Where did you find that?" Artemis asked quickly.

"On the bed, right where Toshi left it," Minako grinned. She began pulling at the ribbon. "What did you get me? It's too small to be a new car!"

"Uh, Mina," Toshihiro began, still confused, "that isn't from me."

"It's not?" she asked. "Then who . . .?"

And just like that, her voice died in her throat.

"Ace," she thought in horror.

Continued in Chapter 3


	3. Cat and Mouse

VULCAN'S LAMENT  
>Chapter 3: "Cat And Mouse"<br>A Sailor Moon fanfic

By Bill K.

* * *

><p>"Uh, Mina," Toshihiro began, still confused, "that isn't from me."<p>

"It's not?" she asked. "Then who . . .?"

And just like that, her voice died in her throat.

"Ace," she thought in horror.

How was she going to explain the present without telling him that Ace was back in her life? She knew it wouldn't matter that he was an unwelcome presence, that she would rather face the hoards of Sailor Galaxia than deal with Ace again. Toshihiro would start to get jealous again. His issues about his appearance would flair up and either he would withdraw or blame her. What could she do?

"Um," Artemis spoke up. "I put it there."

Both parties turned and looked at the white cat strangely.

"I didn't get a chance to let you know, Toshihiro," Artemis continued. "You forgot a very important anniversary in Minako's life, so I got you something to give to her." He turned away. "I didn't want you fighting again."

"Really?" Minako exclaimed. Then she shook her head. "Oh, um, well, thanks, Buddy."

"Mina, I'm sorry!" gasped Toshihiro. "It must have completely slipped my mind!"

"Hey, it's OK," Minako acted, draping her hand on Toshihiro's shoulder. "It's not like you haven't had a lot on your mind. And I have anniversaries for so many things. It probably got lost in the shuffle." She leaned in and kissed him.

"It won't happen again," Toshihiro promised. "So, um, what did I get you?"

Minako swallowed, but realized she was trapped. Pulling open the paper, she found a jewelry box inside. Inside the box were a pair of diamond earrings.

"Wow," Minako whispered, in shock. "They're - - beautiful." She took one out and, looking in a mirror, held it to her ear. "They're perfect for me."

"Now that's a gift from someone who knows you intimately," Toshihiro marveled. "Now I wish I really had bought them. I'm so dense sometimes."

"Toshi, don't ever be sorry for who you are," Minako turned and grinned at him. "I'd pick you over any man on this planet." They embraced again.

"And thank you, Artemis, for trying to bail me out," Toshihiro told the cat. "But such an expensive gift?"

"Don't look at me. Minako paid for it," Artemis sniffed.

"I'm so gener . . . what?" Minako gaped.

"Well I don't have access to Toshihiro's credit card," Artemis retorted. "Besides, you make more."

"I'll reimburse you, Mina," Toshihiro grinned.

"Don't sweat it, Toshi," Minako smirked. "Just keep telling me how beautiful I am and we'll call it square."

The two hugged each other and Artemis turned away, mostly to hide the guilty look on his face. It amazed him how skillfully he and Minako could lie when pressed, and not in a good way.

* * *

><p>Engaged in her nightly prowl around the apartment, just to see that everything was as it should be, Luna padded into the living room from the kitchen. Everything was as it should have been, due in no small part to her nagging Usagi to do the dinner dishes after dinner and not the next morning. Usagi and Mamoru were in bed. The night was peaceful. Luna leaped up onto the back of the sofa. She was debating whether or not to prowl the grounds around the apartment building. She did want to be thorough, but she didn't want to run into that low-class stray male that occasionally wandered into the neighborhood. He was so crass.<p>

At that moment, the laptop on the far cabinet beeped. She knew Artemis was trying to contact her. Leaping from the sofa over to the cabinet, the little black cat opened her laptop and engaged the real-time connection with Artemis.

"Good evening, Artemis. Is this a social call or is something amiss?" Luna asked. Then she looked more sharply at the picture of the white cat on her screen. "I can see your breath. Are you outside?"

"Yeah," Artemis replied.

"Whatever for? Has something happened?"

"Yeah, something's happened. But I'm outside because I don't want to be overheard."

"By Minako?"

"By Toshihiro."

Luna gave him a look of utter confusion. "Perhaps you had better fill me in."

Artemis sighed and scowled. "Ace is back in town."

"Kaitou Ace?"

"And now he's the head of Horizon Pictures. That's the studio Minako is filming her movies at."

"She hasn't thrown herself at him, has she?" Luna inquired disdainfully.

"Minako does have SOME self-control, Luna," Artemis said.

"That's a matter of opinion," Luna sniffed. "But I'm assuming you fear Ace is up to something more than just another out-of-wedlock tryst with Minako?"

"That's what Minako thinks," Artemis related. "I'd like to think that, too, if only because it would mean seducing Minako isn't his only goal. If he's distracted by something else, it'll give us more of a window to try to stop him."

"So since you're outside freezing while you make this call," Luna judged, "I can safely assume that Minako doesn't want Toshihiro to find out Ace is about?"

"No," Artemis confessed.

"Such a fine way to build trust in a relationship."

"Luna, between Minako's history and Toshihiro's fragile ego, it's better that he doesn't know - - better for him and certainly better for Minako. If he starts accusing her of infidelity again, it could really rip this marriage apart."

"You're covering for her?"

"She hasn't done anything yet," Artemis maintained. "But I have helped her cover up that Ace is here." Artemis sighed heavily. "I hate lying to him. Toshihiro is a real nice guy. But he can't handle the thought of losing Minako to someone - - and he really won't be able to handle the possibility of losing her to Ace."

"Your heart is in the right place, Artemis," Luna told him. "Just don't be surprised if this house of cards you and Minako are building tumbles down upon you sooner or later. Now what can I do to help - - short of covering for any indiscretions Minako may make in the future?"

"Check for anything unusual anywhere that might be some indication of Ace pulling something," Artemis requested. "I'm going to check from my end. I really want to head this off, Luna, for Toshihiro's sake and for Minako's - - and maybe for everybody's."

"I'll see what I can turn up, Artemis," Luna replied and disconnected the phone. As the cat worked, she didn't notice Usagi standing just inside the doorway to the bedroom. Usagi was lost in thought and had a very pensive look. All thoughts of a bedtime snack were forgotten.

* * *

><p>It was afternoon on the set of the television comedy "Island Princess". Minako was filming a scene with the actor who played her agent. The scene involved Minako's character learning for the first time that she had been cast in the pilot she had tried out for - - but not for the role for which she had auditioned.<p>

"Kid, I've got some good news and some bad news for you," the actor playing her agent began.

"I didn't get the part in 'Action Babes'?" Minako asked in character, her character being a wide-eyed, innocent aspiring actress swimming in the rough waters of show business.

"No, it's not that," her fellow actor said.

"I've got cancer?" Minako asked fearfully.

"Um," the agent character responded, bowled over by the question, "not that I'm aware of."

Minako sighed dramatically. "Well I've gotten the worst news out of the way, so whatever you're going to tell me can't be THAT bad."

They waited for the laugh track to subside.

"Actually the producers of 'Action Babes' called," he started. "They want you."

"THEY DO?" Minako gasped.

"But not for Naoko."

"Oh," Minako replied, considerably more soberly. "Which part?"

He sighed. "Aiko."

"The one who's killed in the first reel?" Minako asked, fearing the answer. "Please tell me they rewrote the script and she lives!"

Her agent shook his head. Minako deflated visibly. She looked up, about to say her next line.

Then she saw him. Ace was in the back of the studio, watching her from the shadows. She stared at him. They locked eyes and he smiled so beautifully. Something tapped on her hand. She barely felt it. Then something tapped harder.

"No, I love Toshi!" Minako blurted out.

"Cut!" yelled the director. Minako looked around and found the crew and her fellow actor staring at her perplexed. Reflexively she looked at the director. "Forget where you were?"

"I'm s-sorry, Kakami-San," Minako stammered, embarrassed. Then she grew angry. "He startled me," and she pointed to Ace. The director and crew turned to look at him.

"This is a closed set. What's he doing here?" demanded the director.

"Uh, that's Saijou Takeda," whispered Kakami's assistant, "of Horizon Pictures."

"That's good to know," Kakami replied. "Now what is he doing here?"

"I apologize, Kakami-San," Ace said with calm assurance, ambling up to the director. "I thought I could observe unobtrusively. Watching Aino-San act has become one of my favorite past times."

"Next time get a visitor's pass," Kakami said curtly. He sighed in frustration, then glanced at his watch. "It's close enough. Everybody take lunch. We'll pick up this scene then. Save the lights."

As everybody broke up and moved in their separate directions, Ace quickly moved in before Minako had a chance to flee. Angrily she stared up at him.

"I apologize for spoiling your take," Ace said, though she couldn't quite tell if he meant it. "Allow me to make it up to you by buying you lunch."

"I'd sooner eat glass," snarled Minako.

"I merely wish to make amends," Ace began.

"You want to make amends? Get out of my life!" Minako told him. Then she stuck her hand up in his face, her third finger right before his eyes. "In case you hadn't heard, I'm married."

"Then you should have no qualms about dining with me," Ace replied with a smile, "if you have indeed found true love."

"Oh no," Minako shook her head. "Alcoholics don't become bartenders and people on weight-loss programs don't work in pastry shops. The further you are from me, the better off I'll be."

She turned to go, but stopped when she felt Ace's hand close around her wrist. Her momentum whirled her back around to face him.

"But the worse off I'll be," Ace told her and this time she could tell he was being sincere. "I love you, Minako. I have always loved you. I need to be near you. I have done without you long enough." She started to respond. "No, don't lie and say you no longer feel anything for me. We both know better. Stop denying what you feel."

"I can't," Minako said. "I can't do that to Toshi. And I can't do it to myself. I'm safe with Toshi. I'm happy with Toshi. Nothing good can ever come from loving you."

"I am not the rogue I once was," Ace protested. "I have adopted a cloak of respectability, because it gives me more of a chance with you."

But Minako shook her head. "You think you can change that easily? You were never bad enough to be a bad guy, Ace. But you'll never be good enough to be a good guy. Sooner or later you'll get bored or cocky or something - - and I don't want to be around when that happens. If you love me - - like you say you do - - leave me and Toshi alone."

Twisting her arm out of his grip, Minako turned and hurried out of the studio. She knew she didn't dare remain in close proximity to him much longer.

* * *

><p>Pushing the front door open with her shoulder, Luna walked into the apartment she shared with Usagi and Mamoru. She had been most of the morning and part of the afternoon tracking down leads for Artemis. Despite her low opinion of Minako's morality concerning Kaitou Ace and the white cat's willingness to cover for her, there was legitimate reason to be concerned. Ace had a nefarious history, although it was all conjecture and speculation. Despite his long and checkered history, nothing had been proven against Ace. The police knew so little about him that they didn't even know his real name. But all someone had to do was mention the name to certain circles and those circles immediately knew what that person was talking about.<p>

"Usagi, I've returned!" Luna called out.

The apartment was silent, but that wasn't unusual. Usagi just as often worked at her drawing board with the radio off as on. And if she was concentrating on something, she was just as likely not to answer. Strolling over to the little alcove that Usagi had set up as her studio between the living room and the bedroom, Luna peered in. The chair in front of the drawing table was empty. Her brushes were dry, her ink bottle was capped (for once) and the board had only a few character reference drawings pinned to it.

"Perhaps she's out shopping for dinner," Luna mused absently. She glanced at the clock and found it was only approaching two. "More likely she's found some useless pursuit that will allow her to ignore her deadlines. That woman can be so easily distracted."

Exiting the studio alcove, Luna headed for her laptop to let Artemis know what she had found.

"More accurately what I haven't found," Luna grumbled. "I suppose it's possible that Ace isn't up to anything. Still, I would hate to give up too soon and miss a plot that was extremely well hidden." She began pressing keys on her laptop.

* * *

><p>Still brooding over his latest rejection by Minako Aino, Ace rode up to the floor his office at Horizon Pictures was located on. He ignored the other passengers in the car. Knowing his importance, they all kept silent beyond the respectful greetings. The young secretary from the licensing department risked another glance at him, his stylish jacket covering his open-collar shirt, his long light-brown hair framing his perfect face, and continued to allow herself to dream, knowing that it could never come true.<p>

The car arrived at Ace's floor and he got out. The strangest tableau was waiting for him. His executive assistant, Yushima Saito, was arguing with a woman with blonde hair gathered in round balls, the tails running to the floor. She had on a white blouse with puffed sleeves and a frilled hem running vertically down the front, and a blue skirt. When Saito spotted Ace, he broke away from the woman and hurried up to Ace protectively.

"What's going on, Saito?" Ace asked.

"This - - woman - - insists on seeing you, sir," Saito reported. "She doesn't have an appointment and I've told her repeatedly how busy you are, but she just refuses to leave."

"Please!" Usagi exclaimed, peering up over Saito's shoulder. "Please, I have to talk to you! It's very important!"

"I've already told you that Takeda-Sama is very busy," Saito told her, turning to keep her away from Ace.

"It's all right, Saito," Ace smiled. "I've got a few minutes. Some plans I had fell through. I'll speak with her."

Ace headed for his office. Usagi followed, while Saito stared after her. He didn't understand who she was or what was going on, but he really didn't have to. All he had to do was follow orders. Saito went back to his desk to prepare for Takeda's two-thirty appointment.

"Please have a seat," Ace gestured to one of the chairs before his desk. "If you'd like a refreshment, the bar and the mini-fridge are both stocked."

"Um, thank you," Usagi said. She sat down without going to get a refreshment. Ace sat down at his desk and looked at her with benign expectancy. "I - - don't know if you remember me," she began.

"You're Usagi Chiba," Ace replied with some bemusement, "formerly Usagi Tsukino. You're a manga artist for Shinsa Publishing. You're also one of Minako's friends - - possibly her best friend."

"Wow, you do remember!" Usagi goggled. Then she noticed Ace staring at her. "What?"

"I apologize," Ace said, shaking himself. "I just noticed a slight resemblance you have to Minako. Minor features, mostly. You two could almost be distant cousins." He shifted back in his chair. "Forgive me for going on like that. You had something you urgently needed to talk to me about?"

"Well," Usagi began, "forgive me for being blunt, but this is very important. Are you trying to break Minako and Toshihiro up?"

Continued in Chapter 4


	4. Point Blank

VULCAN'S LAMENT  
>Chapter 4: "Point Blank"<br>A Sailor Moon fanfic

By Bill K.

* * *

><p>Ace sat looking across his desk at Usagi. She had just bluntly asked him if he was trying to break up the marriage between Minako and Toshihiro, and she'd done it without any sort of anger or judgement. For a moment, Ace was startled by both her forthrightness and her lack of moral outrage. Then he smiled.<p>

"For someone so loathe to offend," he said, "you come to the point quite quickly."

"Well, I don't want to see anyone hurt," Usagi explained. "I know you have feelings for Minako, and perhaps that's clouded your judgement. You think that if Toshihiro is out of the way, perhaps you'll have a better chance of being with Mina-Chan."

"It amazes me that people think of you as lacking in intelligence," Ace commented. "You're precisely right. While I am not actively seeking to sunder the marriage of Minako and her - - safe harbor - - it would be to my advantage to see her unattached."

"Are you sure you're not trying to break them up?" Usagi inquired. "I'm not doubting your word. It's just that maybe your passion for Mina-Chan is so huge that its blinding you to what you're actually doing."

Ace shrugged. "What you propose is possible. Is that why you're here? To appeal to me to stop whatever it is I'm doing?"

"Yes," Usagi replied. "Mina-Chan is happy with Toshihiro. And Mina-Chan does so much for him. She gives him so much confidence. Breaking them up would be devastating to poor Toshihiro. And Mina-Chan would suffer so much as well."

"But if they remain together, what of me?" Ace asked her, as if he were debating the subject in college. "I love Minako. I have loved Minako since Silver Millennium. I have spent so much of my life longing for her and never being able to quench that longing. Am I to just give that up in a sudden, uncharacteristic surge of charity? Am I to content myself for the rest of my days with looking at Minako from afar, while she cradles herself in the arms of another?"

"I know it's difficult. I know I'm asking a lot," Usagi told him and he could see she meant it. "But it would make her happy. And isn't that the true test of loving someone: Making them happy, even at the expense of your own happiness?"

"Is it?" Ace countered calmly. "And if your husband, who you have loved since Silver Millennium, Princess, told you he would be happier in the arms of another, would you let him go?"

The question seemed to rock Usagi. She stared down at her lap, brow furrowed. Ace patiently sat and waited for her answer.

"Yes," she squeaked at last. "But I wouldn't like it."

"Then you are a far nobler person than I," Ace said, his response tinged with admiration. "You appeal to a nobility that I fear isn't as strong within me as it is within you. And you also assume that Minako will be happier with her current mate than she will be with me. I contend that she will know bliss like she has never experienced before with me, if only she'll drop her suspicion and give me a chance. You say she's happy with this - - person she's taken up with. I contend that she's hiding behind him - - hiding from her own feelings toward me, denying them in some mistaken impression that choosing passion over stability is somehow sinful."

Usagi thought back to her encounters with Prince Dimando, and with Seiya.

"Love is more than passion," Usagi said, rising from her chair. "Love is trust and caring, being there when someone else needs you. It's more than just feeling good. It's making the one you love feel secure, supporting that person and looking out for that person's best interests. Toshihiro gives that to her and, pardon me for saying it so bluntly, but I wonder if you can. If you really do love her, then I'm sorry for what you're going through. But if I can prevent you from coming between Mina-Chan and Toshihiro, I will."

"Well, thank you for your honesty," Ace replied. He seemed unconcerned by her pronouncement. "And thank you for considering my feelings. I'll be sure to keep your intentions in mind. Was there anything else?"

Thrown off-balance by Ace's response, Usagi didn't know how to respond. After a moment, she shook her head. Ace smiled and gestured toward the door. Awkwardly, Usagi began to head for it. But as she passed the mini-fridge, the woman stopped, looked back at Ace inquiringly and motioned to it. Ace nodded. Usagi grabbed a fruit drink and quickly headed out the door.

* * *

><p>Days passed. Nothing noteworthy happened. During one of their on-line sessions comparing notes, Luna suggested to Artemis that perhaps Ace had been convinced to give up. Artemis was skeptical, and he was nothing compared to Minako. It seemed like every time she talked to the cat, it was to try to figure out what Ace was after. And it seemed like every moment she wasn't concentrating on something else, Minako was pondering what Ace could possibly be up to.<p>

Toshihiro noticed it, of course. When he asked about it the first time, Minako gave him an evasive answer and turned on the romantic charm. It was a solid strategy at first, because Minako could be quite charming and Toshihiro did seem to be easily distracted by her glamorous looks and amorous attention. But the third time she put him off with cuddles and kisses, he began to see the pattern of her behavior. Toshihiro wasn't stupid and, though Minako thought she was putting him off the track, Artemis could see she wasn't.

Sunday morning had been spend in bed, snuggling close and leafing through the parcel of scripts Horizon Pictures had sent. One in particular had been marked with a blue pencil on the cover sheet with an "A plus" notation and the kanji for Saijou Takeda. The moment Minako saw it, she wanted to throw it in the trash. However, Toshihiro insisted they read it in the spirit of fairness and Minako relented. She rested her head on his chest while Toshihiro leafed through it.

"This isn't bad, Mina," he said after a while. "It's got some nice dialogue and it's a really juicy part for you."

"What's the story?" Minako murmured.

"It's about a woman in the feudal era who's in love with a handsome soldier, but is obligated to marry a Prince she doesn't love to save her family's honor," Toshihiro related. Minako swallowed hard, her eyes growing large.

"That sucks," grunted Minako. "Besides, I don't want to do another period drama so soon after 'The Handmaiden'. Isn't there anything with action in it? I want to do a spy thriller, or maybe a science fiction thriller. Hell, I'll even do a zentai actioner." Suddenly Minako paused for a thought, then lurched over Toshihiro's extended stomach. "What time is it? Crap!"

"What is it?" Toshihiro asked.

"Dad's supposed to be here at noon!" Minako said, jumping out of bed. "We're going over my business accounts for the past month." She shimmied into a pair of jeans.

"How do you like having your dad as your business manager?" Toshihiro asked as he pried himself out of bed.

"It's great! He's got a great head for numbers and accounting," Minako replied, wiggling into a close-fitting top. "He's better at it than I ever could be. That's what I get for going to auditions when I should have been doing my math homework."

"It's OK," smirked Toshihiro. "Somehow I can't picture you as an accountant."

"No, but I bet I could play one in a movie. Besides, it's one less thing you have to do for me, Toshi."

"I didn't mind."

"I know," she flopped down and draped her arms over his shoulders. "But you do so much for me now. Hell, you do everything for me but burp me and change my diaper. And having Dad look out for me again feels kind of comfortable." The door buzzed. "Oh, that's him now!" and she sprinted out of the bedroom.

Answering the door, Minako found her father on the other side. Even though he didn't work for Takamoto Telecom anymore, he still had that tired, sagging look of someone who had just put in a thirty hour day. Daichi Aino trudged into the apartment, briefcase in hand, leaned over and kissed his daughter on the cheek, then trudged for the kitchen table.

"How have you been, Sweetie?" Daichi wheezed out. He set his briefcase on the table. "It looks like life is still treating you well. Your mom say 'hi' and told me to tell you that . . ."

". . .it wouldn't hurt to call more often, I know, I know," Minako rolled her eyes. "Somebody needs to tell Mom that she's not obligated to throw guilt trips on me just because great-grandpa was Catholic." Minako slid into a chair opposite her father. "So, am I a millionaire yet?"

"Given what you spend?" Daichi eyed her critically. "Hi, Toshihiro," he said, waiving at Toshihiro as the man walked into the room. Toshihiro responded with a wave. "But your finances are looking good. You're not in debt, your resources are stable and I've gotten feelers from some businesses about possible commercial endorsements."

"Anything hot?" Minako asked, her eyes sparkling.

"Don't get your hopes up, Sweetie. They're just feelers. If your movie is as successful as Takeda-San thinks it will be, they could turn into solid offers," Daichi explained. "But don't go spending the money before it's offered."

"Aww," Minako scowled. Then she sobered. "Wait a minute. How do you know how Takeda thinks about the movie?"

"I talked to him," Daichi shrugged. He didn't notice Minako go white. "He invited me to his office to present you with your contracted check. Said he wanted to get to know me, since I was handling the affairs of someone very important to him. Those were his exact words."

"Hey, I think you've impressed him, Mina," Toshihiro said. "So what's the mysterious Saijou Takeda like, Daichi-Papa?"

"He's probably what a lot of men aspire to be," Daichi smirked. "Rich, powerful, successful, and with movie star looks to boot."

"Really?"

"He looks like he just stepped off the cover of one of those romance novels my wife keeps rotting her mind with," Daichi smiled. "And yet he's very self-deprecating. He was talking about Mina's television career. He said things are different today, in that you need talent to get a series. He claimed all he needed back when he was on television was good looks and the ability to read."

"Takeda-San was on television?" Toshihiro asked.

"That's what he said," Daichi shrugged. "I don't know when or on what, but he's certainly got the looks for it."

"OK, OK, enough about him," Minako grumbled, trying to steer the conversation away from Ace. "What about me? How soon until I'm rich enough to never have to work again?"

And from the counter top, Artemis watched it all silently, wondering if Ace had done this on purpose.

* * *

><p>It was in a photography studio in mid-town Tokyo where they gathered. The five Sailor Senshi had been asked to do some publicity photos for a merchandising opportunity their marketing firm had lined up. At the appointed time, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter stood and waited while Usagi's father, Kenji, adjusted lights and arranged backdrops. Mercury was pensive, while Mars was annoyed and Jupiter fretted. The three were far enough away from Kenji Tsukino so as not to be overheard.<p>

"This is quite irresponsible," Mercury scowled. "I took half a day off from the office to do this. I could be seeing patients right now."

"It's Venus and Sailor Moon," Mars sighed. "Did you really expect them to be on time?"

"I suppose not," Mercury exhaled. "But a person does hope."

"Hey, it's more money in the bank," Jupiter shrugged. "Thanks again for getting Akira-Sensei to watch Ichiro, Mars."

"It's no trouble, Jupiter," Mars replied. "By the way, I never did ask. What was the conference with Akiko's teacher about?"

Sailor Jupiter began to frown. Mars stared.

"There's nothing wrong with that," Mars said. Jupiter colored.

"Wrong with what?" Mercury asked. Mars deferred to Jupiter.

"She told me that Akiko is showing a lot of," Jupiter hesitated, "athletic prowess."

"I agree with Mars," Mercury told her. "A healthy body is just as important as a healthy mind."

"I - - just don't want her to overdo it," Jupiter grimaced. "I don't want her to go through what I went through. I want her to be a lady."

"Jupiter, modern children are more tolerant of athletically-inclined girls than was the case when we were that age," Mercury advised her.

"You make it sound like it was a hundred years ago," Mars said, slightly aghast.

"Well boys haven't changed THAT much," Jupiter remained unconvinced. "I don't want to see her crushed - - and I don't want her fighting!"

"I think you're being overly concerned," Mercury maintained. "This is a healthy phase for her. If she does encounter trouble, by all means step in and help her. But don't anticipate trouble. Akiko could misinterpret your fears as disapproval and it could harm your relationship."

Just then Sailor Moon steamed into the studio. As she headed for the others, she absently waved at Kenji Tsukino. Kenji waved back politely, not knowing that Sailor Moon was actually his daughter.

"You guys won't believe it!" Sailor Moon hissed anxiously at the others.

"Uh oh, she's been reading the tabloids again," Mars needled. Sailor Moon gave her an impatient look.

"Kaitou Ace is back in town," Sailor Moon whispered.

"Uh oh. Does Blondie know?" Jupiter asked.

"He's her boss," Sailor Moon stressed. "At Horizon Pictures. He's head of the studio."

"How does a criminal get to be head of a movie studio?" Jupiter asked.

"Has he made any advances toward Minako?" Mercury inquired.

"One, at least - - I think."

"You 'think'?" Mars raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I overheard Luna talking to Artemis and I only heard Luna's side," Sailor Moon explained. "But Artemis seems worried that Ace is up to something and that it's a threat to Mina-Chan's marriage."

"Does he have any proof of this?" Mercury questioned.

"It's Ace," Jupiter maintained. "Whatever he's after, you know Blondie's going to be in at least part of the plans. It stands to reason."

"So what do we do?" Mars queried the others.

"I already went to see him," Sailor Moon said, "to ask him to respect their marriage." She looked down, chastened. "I don't think I was very convincing."

At that moment, Sailor Venus swept into the studio.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to sign a few dozen autographs outside," Venus said. Then she got a good look at her friends and noticed they were staring at her. "Well don't stop talking on my account - - unless you were talking on my account."

"So when were you going to tell us about Ace?" Jupiter asked.

"Oh, you know about that, huh?" Venus scowled.

"How is Toshihiro taking it?" Mercury ventured.

"He doesn't know," Venus admitted. She saw the reproachful looks from her friends. "And he's not going to know, because what he doesn't know won't hurt both of us."

"What can we do to help?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Thanks, but I can handle this," Venus shook her head.

"You sure?" Jupiter questioned her.

"I have to," Venus declared. "I can't hide behind you guys. I have to beat him myself. I have to show him that I'm in love with Toshi, and it's going to last, and that there's nothing he can do to bust us up. I have to find the strength within myself to say 'no' to him - - or else I'm always going to be dangling from his string."

She caught Mars staring at her.

"And keep that second sight to yourself!" Venus snapped.

* * *

><p>At the studios of Television Nippon, where Toshihiro taped the comedy series "Sensei Versus Class", action was halted while the lighting crew relit the sound stage for the next scene. As they waited, Toshihiro took a few minutes to rest and collect his thoughts for the coming shoot. But unbidden thoughts kept creeping back into his brain. He recalled his father-in-law's description of Minako's superior at Horizon Pictures. As he thought, Toshihiro's cinematographer walked over. Hitaro Kobe had been Toshihiro's chief camera operator on his last three shows. The two were good friends.<p>

"Lighting crew is almost done," Hitaro said. "With any luck, we can get this done and to the editor by four."

"With any luck. I could use an early wrap," Toshihiro replied. He thought a moment. "Kobe, do you know anything about Saijou Takeda? Besides the fact that he's the head of Horizon?"

"He's a self-made millionaire. And he must know his business to do that. He's got Horizon in the black," Hitaro answered. "A lot of people want to work for him. Having a golden touch doesn't hurt in attracting talent. But they say he's real good with creative types, too. It probably comes from his having been in the industry on the talent side instead of being a money man."

"That's what Daichi-Papa said," Toshihiro mused. "What was he, an actor? Director? The name sounds vaguely familiar."

"He escaped the TV ghetto, actually," Hitaro replied. "Sort of gives us all hope, doesn't it?"

"What series was he on?"

"Hell, I don't know," Hitaro exclaimed. "Some dippy idol show. It was on back when we were teenagers. None of the girls in school would give the boys the time of day because they were all talking about him that year. It's all my sister talked about for a while. Just about drove me nuts. What was the name of that show again?" Then Hitaro snapped his fingers. "That's right! Saijou Ace!"

Toshihiro got very quiet.

Continued in Chapter 5


	5. Suspicion

VULCAN'S LAMENT  
>Chapter 5: "Suspicion"<br>A Sailor Moon fanfic

By Bill K.

* * *

><p>At the sound stage where "Island Princess" was taped, Kakami Wataru was working with the cast on the next scene setup. After giving two of the actors in the scene specific instructions on how to play the script, he looked up at them and found them both staring at something behind him. It was then that the man sensed a presence behind him. He turned around and found his star, Minako Aino, looking over his shoulder at the script.<p>

"Aino," he exclaimed. "Nice to see you back. Did you get your business taken care of?"

"All taken care of," Minako told him cheerily. "I'm all yours for the rest of the day. But don't abuse it. I've got to get home and pay attention to my husband some time."

"That's good to hear," the director said. "Unfortunately we're a little behind. And I didn't know how long you'd be, so I scheduled all of your scenes for later. We probably won't need you until three."

"Oh," Minako replied, surprised and slightly disappointed. "Well, anything I can help with? Run lines with someone? Anybody need me to react to for their close-ups?"

"Sorry," the director told her. "Uh, but don't leave the set, huh? Just in case I need you before three?"

"You got it, Chief," Minako nodded. "I'll be in my dressing room."

Blowing at her bangs, Minako exited the sound stage and headed for her personal dressing room, the room given to her as her personal space and hideaway for when she wasn't needed on the set, but couldn't leave the studio in case she was needed. She glanced at her watch, which was actually the disguised senshi communicator. It was a little after one now. She sighed at the prospect of having to kill two hours.

"Guess I'll call my producer," Minako thought. "See how things are going in pre-production on my next album. And if he's busy, I guess I can always pull up the old tube. Maybe there's an anime that I haven't seen in a while on."

But when Minako opened the door, she found a bouquet of flowers on her dressing table.

This wasn't unusual, as the staff often put gifts from fans and industry insiders in her dressing room for her. She walked over and picked them up.

"Flowers, huh? I guess it's better than that hotel room key I got that one time," Minako smirked to herself. She picked up the bouquet, a mixture of red and yellow long-stem roses in a fancy long box. "Pretty pricey, whoever got it for me. They are beautiful."

Curiously she dug into the box for the card. Finding it, Minako pulled the card out and removed it from its decorative envelope.

"Wouldn't it be wild if the roses were from Toshi?" Minako grinned. "But he's not exactly the romantic type. Probably some producer who wants to lure me into their next box office disaster." She began reading. "I saw them in the floral shop," she read, "and immediately thought of you: Red and yellow, and indisputably the most beautiful flower in creation. I only pray that they do not wither in shame from being in your superior presence."

She didn't read the signature, for there was no need. She could tell who it was from. Instead, Minako put the box down on the table gently and plucked a single red rose out. She brought it to her nose.

"Ace, you are so full of crap," Minako mumbled soberly. Then she inhaled. The scent of the rose momentarily made her forget her conflicted feelings.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for watching him, Akira-Sensei," Makoto said to Akira. Ichiro was holding her hand, while Rei looked on.<p>

"It was no trouble," Akira smiled. "He's quite well-behaved. And he made quite the favorable impression on a pair of women who stopped by the shrine earlier. They were very taken with him."

"He's just a little heart-breaker," Makoto grinned. "Well, I've got to get home. The apartment won't clean itself. Come on, Champ. Time to go home."

As Makoto and Ichiro walked off, Usagi wandered back over to where they were. The woman was lost in though and seemed worried.

"Chiba-San seems concerned about something," Akira observed.

"I'll handle it," Rei told him. "You've done your share of baby-sitting for the day." As Akira departed, Rei waited for Usagi to approach. Rei watched her. "Avoiding your deadlines again?"

"I can't think about drawing at a time like this," Usagi replied. "Nothing would come out anyway."

"You're still worried about Ace."

"Yes," Usagi admitted. "I wish there was something I could do to stop him. I don't want him to break up Mina-Chan and Toshihiro. I just don't know what I can do."

"Maybe the only thing you can do is trust that Minako can resist him," Rei suggested. "She seemed pretty determined."

"But what if she can't?"

"Then she deserves everything bad that happens to her," Rei replied solemnly.

"Rei-Chan!" Usagi gasped.

"Usagi, she made a vow when she married Toshihiro," Rei maintained. "A vow that she would remain faithful to Toshihiro. Now I know you forgive very easily, but I happen to think that vows are sacred things. They're not to be entered into lightly and they're not to be broken. And if someone does break a vow, it indicates weakness of character and that person has no reason not to expect the wrath of the gods to descend upon them. And that doesn't change if the person is one of our friends."

Usagi looked down, wanting to disagree with Rei, but not wanting to offend her. Rei read it instantly and she didn't have to use her sight to do so.

"Usagi, Minako's a lot stronger than she was a few years ago," Rei counseled. "Just because she gave in to her weakness in the past doesn't mean she's still weak. She knows Ace for what he is. And she knows Toshihiro now, too. And maybe their union has made her strong enough to resist Ace."

"You think?" Usagi asked hopefully.

"Besides, what Minako said is right. She has to do this herself. She has to triumph over this temptation or she'll never know for sure that she can. It's like when you faced down Beryl. You didn't know you could until you did. And if Beryl somehow ever shows up again, you may lose to her. But at least you'll know you can defeat her."

"What you say makes sense," Usagi confessed. "I just don't want anybody to be hurt."

"Maybe you just need to have a little more faith in Minako," Rei posed.

"I'd have a lot more faith in Mina-Chan if Ace wasn't so gorgeous," Usagi frowned.

* * *

><p>When Minako got home from the set, it was seven in the evening. She was tired from taping and she was trying to think of a way to make Ace stop trying to tempt her. The problem was that Ace was the type who got what he wanted, no matter how long he had to work for it. Just telling him 'no' wouldn't be enough.<p>

Inside, Toshihiro was in the kitchen, washing a dinner plate. Artemis was lying on a cabinet. The look he gave Minako was one of concern, but she mistook it for concern over the problems she was having with Ace.

"Decided to eat without me?" Minako asked, gamely trying to cover her fatigue with a veneer of jaunty humor.

"Yeah," Toshihiro replied curtly. He didn't look up.

"Sorry," she offered. "Taping went long. You know how it is."

"Did it?" Toshihiro said, again not looking up.

"Yeah," Minako maintained, warning bells going off in her head. "Didn't you get my message I left on the machine?"

"I got it," he huffed. Finishing with the dish, he dried his hands.

"Well call the studio if you don't believe me," Minako bristled.

"I already did," he grunted and turned to leave the kitchen.

"You were checking up on me?" Minako gasped. When he ignored her question and continued to leave, Minako reached out and grasped his upper arm.

And he flinched. He flinched away from her. A kaleidoscope of emotions washed through her, among them fear and hurt and anger. Minako knew his moods by now. Toshihiro was angry about something, but he was loathe to fight about what made him angry, just like always. When he was like this, he just wanted to lock himself away and stew in his anger until he wasn't angry anymore. Oh, how Minako hated that.

"Toshi, what is it?" Minako persisted, talking to the closing door of the kitchen.

When he got like this, the only thing she knew to do was to keep picking and probing and pushing him until he finally got fed up and let what was angering him out - - usually at the top of his voice. It sometimes wasn't pretty, but Minako preferred it to him pulling away from her.

"Toshi, what did I do?" Minako followed him out of the kitchen, loudly prodding him as he sought to escape. "Damn it, talk to me! Don't button it up! You know how much I hate it when you button up!"

"Nobody's keeping you here," Toshihiro muttered. He sat down in an arm chair and turned away from her.

"I live here!" Minako screamed.

"Yeah, but for how long?" he fumed, still refusing to look at her.

"Why, were you going to kick me out?" Minako bellowed. "Toshi, what in the Hell is going on here?" She got silence in return. "TALK TO ME!"

Finally he had taken enough. Toshihiro turned and glared at her. Minako stood her ground, ready for whatever he was about to say.

"Saijou Takeda," Toshihiro scowled bitterly. The skilled actress in her allowed Minako to keep from reacting.

"What about him?" Minako asked.

"He's head of Horizon, isn't he?"

"Yeah."

"And in the early nineties, he had a TV show?"

"Do you want an answer, or do you already know?"

"He's Ace, isn't he?" Toshihiro asked, and blended in with the anger in his eyes was a look of quiet desperation, the look of a little boy who was on the brink of losing something. "The one you had an affair with? The one who broke up your first marriage?"

Minako sighed. "Yeah, Toshi. Same one."

The hurt look Toshihiro gave her made Minako feel like dirt.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Toshihiro asked her, betrayal in his voice.

Minako looked away, her arms folded across her chest. "Because I knew you'd react just the way you're reacting."

"You're so generous," scowled Toshihiro.

"OK, I was trying to spare my feelings. I'll cop to that," Minako argued, looking back at him. "But I was trying to spare your feelings, too. I know how insecure you are." Toshihiro looked away, stung by her honesty.

"And what am I supposed to do now?" Toshihiro asked. "Just gracefully step aside?"

"Toshi, nothing happened," Minako said. "What do you think, that Ace just shows up in town and I automatically jump into bed with him?"

"How do I know you didn't?"

"I didn't!"

"How do I know? How am I supposed to trust you now after this?"

"Well that's up to you. All I can do is say I didn't. I don't have a magic mirror to show you."

"I'm supposed to believe that Ace just shows up in Tokyo, as your boss, and he hasn't done anything to try to lure you back to him?" Toshihiro demanded.

"I never said he didn't try. He's tried," Minako told him. "But I shot him down."

"Really? Well that's a switch," Toshihiro snapped cynically. "And how is this so different from every other time that he's entered your life?"

Tears began to well in Minako's eyes. "All those other times," she choked out, "I wasn't married to you."

The words combined with the tears were a slap in the face for Toshihiro. He'd hurt her, just like she'd hurt him. It didn't make him feel good. It didn't make things even. He wanted to say something, anything, something that would smooth over the hurt. But words weren't his medium and they never would be. And there was still that seed of doubt in his mind, for Minako was a very clever and talented actress.

"I'm sorry if my suspicions hurt you," Toshihiro offered.

He was chastened, but Artemis could tell he was also not convinced that there wasn't something to be worried about. And because he couldn't go farther, Minako's defenses stayed up. She wanted him to say more, but he couldn't - - or wouldn't. And so they stood there, not looking at each other, a gulf forming between them. Toshihiro still wasn't sure he could trust Minako. And Minako wasn't sure she could trust herself, either.

"Oh would you two stop!" Artemis raged from his perch on the cabinet. They whirled on the cat. "Honestly, humans can be so childish sometimes."

"Butt out, Buddy," Minako murmured.

"No! This had gotten completely out of hand!" Artemis snapped. "You shouldn't have lied to him, Minako. Yes, he's letting his imagination and his insecurities run wild and make him paranoid, but you can't expect him to trust you if you betray his trust! It's a cause and effect relationship!"

Minako glared off into space. She didn't want to admit the cat had a point.

"And Toshihiro," Artemis continued. "NOTHING - HAPPENED! He's tried - - several times. But she's resisted him every time. She doesn't want to be with him. She wants to be with you - - unless you drive her into his arms."

Toshihiro looked to the floor. "I guess I can't blame you," he mumbled. "He is a lot better looking than I am."

"Yeah, he is," Minako replied. Toshihiro looked up at her with surprise. "You wanted honesty. Ace is better looking than you are." Another tear trickled down Minako's cheek. "But that doesn't mean I think you're ugly, Toshi. And you've got a lot more inside than he'll ever have."

The room grew quiet again.

"Oh for heaven's sake," muttered Artemis. "Minako, say you're sorry!"

The woman sighed in defeat. "I'm sorry, Toshi. I shouldn't have lied to you."

"Toshihiro," Artemis said, "say you're sorry."

"I'm sorry for being jealous, Mina," Toshihiro said contritely.

"Go hug each other," Artemis demanded.

Tentatively the two people came close. Minako opened her arms. Toshihiro leaned in and encircled her with his. Hers closed around him. The head of each person leaned against the opposite shoulder. Gradually the tension in their two bodies eased.

"Brother, you wouldn't catch two cats doing this," muttered Artemis. He curled up again on the cabinet.

* * *

><p>Eight-thirty a.m.; Mamoru had been seen off to work. Usagi should have been working. But a peek by Luna into the living room found that, as usual, Usagi had something else to occupy her time.<p>

"Are you watching THAT program again?" fussed the little black cat.

"Luna, hush!" Usagi huffed.

"Need I remind you of your deadlines, Usagi?" Luna told her.

"I'll get to it," Usagi said, concentrating on the program. The program was a roundup of entertainment industry news, rumor, gossip and scandal.

"You are already two days behind schedule," Luna persisted.

"Luna!" Usagi said firmly. "Mamo-Chan took the time and the effort to program the VCR to record this program for me. The least I can do is watch it. Anything else would be rude."

Luna stared for a moment.

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE THE SLIGHTEST BIT OF SENSE!" the cat bellowed back.

"I wonder if 'The Shadow Of Love' is going to be coming back for another season?" Usagi mumbled, intently watching the show and just as intently ignoring Luna.

Luna leaped onto the back of the sofa, intent on recapturing Usagi's attention be getting as close as she could to the woman's ear before shouting again. But the story switched on the program and it caught Luna's attention.

"Possible romance brewing between the reclusive C.E.O. of Horizon Pictures and its hot new star Minako Aino," the young woman reading the report said with a vapid smile. "Entertainment Spotlight has obtained this photo of Aino-San 'in conference' with Horizon chief Saijou Takeda. No reaction thus far from either party, but the two reportedly worked very closely on Horizon's up-coming picture 'The Handmaiden'. Though little is known about the secretive Takeda-San, Aino-San is currently married to television director Toshihiro . . ."

The television set clicked off, its last broadcast image a photo of Saijou Takeda and Minako cuddled very closely on a sofa, clearly having fun. Luna looked to Usagi with alarm.

"It can't be true," whispered Usagi. Then she bolted from the sofa and ran to the door. "It just can't be true!"

Continued in Chapter 6


	6. A Thousand Words

VULCAN'S LAMENT  
>Chapter 6: "A Thousand Words"<br>A Sailor Moon fanfic

By Bill K.

* * *

><p>Yushima Saito exited the elevator and hurried over to his desk in front of Saijou Takeda's office. He sat his briefcase on the desk, then went over to the door of the inner office. Only three people had keys to the office: Saijou Takeda, Saito, and the building security staff. Saito inserted his key and turned, only to find that the office door was already unlocked. Warily, the man entered.<p>

Saijou Takeda was at the desk, studying something on the screen of his computer. Without any hesitation, Saito walked over.

"Takeda-Sama," Saito said deferentially. "A news report broke overnight . . ."

"I already know," Ace replied.

Saito glanced at the screen. On it was an e-mail from a professional service that forwarded any news item, posting or blog post that happened to mention a designated name. Saito recalled that Takeda employed such a service to stay abreast of anything concerning him.

"You seem troubled," Saito observed. "This report will certainly cause more friction between Minako Aino and her husband. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"It was a crude effort," Ace scowled. "Very transparent to anyone with a minimum intelligence. Toshihiro Manabe may lack for drive and self-confidence, but he isn't an idiot. He could very easily see this as a heavy-handed attempt to drive a wedge between him and his wife."

Saito bowed. "I offer my apologies, sir."

"You, Saito?" Ace asked. He only seemed mildly surprised.

"The picture is 'shopped. I thought I was helping your cause. I accept any discipline you see fit to give me."

"This is why lieutenants do not act independently of their generals," Ace replied. He looked at the report again. "Perhaps something good will come of it. All we can do is wait and see how this unfolds."

"Yes, sir," nodded Saito.

"Call all of the press services. Issue a formal denial of the story. Add that Horizon has a beneficial working relationship with Aino-San and we don't want it to be harmed or sullied in any way by insulting, scurrilous gossip and innuendo."

"Yes, sir," Saito said.

"And bring me the financial statements for Takaguchi Productions," Ace added. "I have to prepare for my nine o'clock appointment."

* * *

><p>Riding in the car the studio sent to chauffeur her to the sound stage for the morning taping, Minako let her head fall back onto the back of the seat. It had been a long night. Despite Artemis's efforts to patch things up between her and Toshihiro, the evening had been tense. A distance between them still existed, because of things said and suspicions revealed. Something like that just didn't go away in the snap of a finger and sharing a bed under those conditions was a series of very delicate maneuvers. Coupled with her usual morning routine of sleeping late, dashing to make up and racing out the door without breakfast, there wasn't much chance of getting in any healing. She knew Toshihiro was still hurt and she knew she had to do something about it before he withdrew further.<p>

"Good thing we've only got a few reshoots this morning," Minako mused quietly. "Maybe I can use some time today to do something nice for Toshi - - get his mind off of Ace." She snorted derisively. "Get MY mind off of Ace. Man, that was one hot dream I had this morning. Good thing I don't talk in my sleep."

Just then, Minako's cell phone went off. Pulling it from her purse, Minako opened it up. The displayed number was a surprise.

"Mom? What's up?" Minako asked.

"Minako," her mother sighed disdainfully, "are you out of your mind?"

"Now what did I do?" Minako exhaled with fatigue.

"To do that to Toshihiro is just - - unconscionable. He's a fine, stable, upstanding man. There's nothing wrong with that."

"Do what?"

"I could have sworn your father and I instilled a sense of right and wrong in you. Did you not listen to ANYTHING we told you?"

"MOM!" fumed Minako. "Could you back up to the part where you actually tell me what you're talking about?"

"Did you think nobody was going to find out?" Kimiko Aino persisted. "Or were you so blinded by animal lust that you didn't think that far ahead?"

"I'm going to hang up!" Minako threatened.

"I read about it in the entertainment section of this morning's paper. It has to be all over Japan by now."

"What is?" Minako growled.

"You're cheating on your husband, Minako. Again! With THAT MAN! Again!"

"That - - Ace? Who says?"

By then, the studio car pulled into the parking garage and into its designated parking spot. The driver got out to open the door for Minako, but she was already climbing out.

"The story is on all the news outlets, Minako," her mother informed her. "Why, Minako? Can't you ever be happy with what you have?"

"Mom, I'm not cheating on Toshi! Whatever that news report said, it's a load of bull!"

"There's a picture, Minako," Kimiko replied.

"Pictures can be faked, Mom. Like those 'nudes' that came out that one time."

"Who would do such a thing?" Kimiko asked skeptically.

"I know one person," Minako replied, eyes narrow and blood boiling. "And if he did do it, he's going to have my boot so far up his butt, he's going to have to open his mouth to untie the laces."

"Minako, watch your language," admonished her mother. It was the last thing said before Minako closed the cell phone and stormed off to the office of her show's director.

* * *

><p>Toshihiro arrived on the set of his television show and immediately noticed the tension in the place. People avoided him. They would only talk in whispers around him. And he got the oddest looks. Avoiding the problem out of embarrassment, Toshihiro began looking over the day's shooting schedule. Hitaro Kobe, his cinematographer, came up.<p>

"Toshihiro, I'm really sorry about what happened," Kobe offered sincerely.

"What happened?" Toshihiro asked.

"Haven't you seen the news? The papers?"

"No, I," Toshihiro answered, shifting his gaze uneasily, "didn't do a lot of TV last night."

Kobe went over to a utility table and returned with a morning paper. He turned to the entertainment section.

"It's all over the news," Kobe said. The story repeated the speculation of an affair between Minako and Saijou Takeda and was illustrated with the incriminating photo.

"This is a fake," Toshihiro stated calmly. "Look at her hand down here, over his. If you look close enough, you can see where it's been 'shopped. It's pretty good, but it's a shop."

"Yeah, you're right," Kobe agreed, looking more closely at the picture. "Now that you point it out, I can see it. But who would do something like that? Somebody trying to embarrass Takeda-San?"

"Maybe," Toshihiro shrugged uncomfortably. He glanced around. "Don't let this get around, Hitaro. But Takeda-San may actually be after my wife."

"How did that happen?"

"They've got a history," Toshihiro frowned. The entire conversation was distasteful for him. "Minako ended it. And Takeda-San apparently wants to resume where they left off."

"Bad news, Toshihiro," Kobe looked on sympathetically. "How do you compete with a guy like that?"

"I can't help that he's better looking than me," Toshihiro looked away.

"He's better looking than everybody," Kobe joked, "including your wife. Plus he's got money AND power. That's a lot on his side. And he could hold your wife's contract over her head." He patted Toshihiro on the shoulder. "But if he's got to resort to planting stories in the news, maybe he's not as much of a threat as you think he is."

Toshihiro glanced at his friend. Kobe silently encouraged him.

"And Aino did marry you. If you can snag a gorgeous woman like that," Kobe offered, "then you must have SOMETHING going for you."

"Wish I knew what," Toshihiro chuckled. "Well, let's get this episode in the can, huh?"

"Ready when you are, Boss," Kobe nodded. "And don't worry about Aino. She'd be an idiot to dump you for some pretty boy. And she never struck me as stupid."

"Yeah," Toshihiro said and attempted to lose himself in his work.

* * *

><p>Ami Mizuno was just arriving for work. As she got out of her car, her cell phone went off.<p>

"Oh, I'm so glad I got hold of you!" she heard Usagi exclaim on the other end. "Rei wouldn't answer, so she must be out on the shrine grounds, and Mako-Chan wouldn't answer, so she must be taking Akiko to school . . .!"

"Usagi?" Ami exclaimed. "What's wrong?"

"Haven't you seen the news?"

"Well, there isn't much we can do about the Democrats' current economic policy," Ami began.

"No! Mina-Chan is cheating on Toshihiro with Ace!" Usagi cried.

"It was on the news?" Ami asked with surprise.

"The Entertainment News."

"That explains why I didn't see it," Ami frowned. "Have you called Minako to confirm this?"

"No," came the contrite reply.

"Why not?" Ami asked.

"I don't know what I'd say to her," Usagi confessed. "If she gave in to her feelings for Ace, she has to be supremely embarrassed right now. And she might not even know that word got out! I don't want to be the one to break it to her!"

"The story could be just tabloid innuendo, Usagi," Ami offered as she entered the clinic office building.

"There was a picture."

Ami sighed. "Well, it isn't out of the realm of possibility that Minako has given in to her attraction to Ace, given her history. If it's true, I feel sorry for her. And I really feel sorry for Toshihiro."

"Ami, isn't there anything we can do?" begged Usagi.

"Well, I don't see any way for us to intervene as senshi, if that's what you mean," Ami thought out loud. "My best suggestion would be to find Minako. Find out if it's true. If it's not, do anything you can to help her keep it from being true."

"And if it is true?"

"Then it's going to be messy," Ami replied. "Give her all the support you can. She's probably hating herself right now for giving in. When someone succumbs to self-destructive behavior, they need the love and understanding of people close to them. But you must help her to be strong and not repeat the self-destructive behavior. Otherwise, you just become an enabler. She may be more able to resist him if she knows that she has others to help her stay strong."

"But Mina-Chan said she had to beat this on her own."

"That's laudable, but not always possible," Ami advised. "Sometimes the addictive personality needs a defined support group to stay committed to non-addictive behavior. If Minako has given in, she probably falls in that category." Ami looked at her watch. "I'll call you after work, Usagi. If you're at Minako's apartment, or wherever she happens to be, let me know and I'll join you."

"Thanks, Ami," Usagi said. "And I'll call you if I find out it's just a hoax."

Ami closed her cell phone and thought for a moment. If this report turned out to be true, there was no telling how badly it would effect Minako's marriage, her career or her psyche. The doctor offered a silent prayer to whatever supreme being might possibly be listening to see to it that this report was just idle tabloid gossip and not fact.

* * *

><p>Yushima Saito looked up when the elevator doors opened. When he saw Minako Aino steaming out of the car toward the office - - and he saw the expression on her face - - the man jumped up and hurried to intercept her.<p>

"You can't go in there, Aino-San," Saito told her. "Takeda-Sama is in conference . . ."

"Ask me if I care!" Minako snapped and continued for the office. Saito moved into her path. "Get out of the way!"

"Aino-San, please don't cause a scene," Saito warned her. "I can imagine why you're here . . ."

"Then shouldn't you be out arranging his funeral service?" Minako retorted. She moved another step toward the office. Saito reached out and seized her by the wrist. Minako stopped, looked at the hand locked on her wrist, then glared at Saito. "Let go, or learn to write left-handed." Saito let go.

"Please, Aino-San," Saito repeated emphatically, blocking her path again. "You can't go in there."

And in the blink of an eye, Saito found himself sailing through the air. As he descended, he realized that Minako had seized his forearm and thrown him over her hip. Then he landed very hard on the floor on his back. Suddenly his air was gone and his vision was replaced by a million blue and yellow needles.

"According to the fiscal projections for the coming year," Ace began, his eyes moving leisurely from the report on his desk to the two businessmen seated across from him. They were middle-aged men, men of money and men of conservative attitudes. Ace knew the type well and tolerated them as a necessary evil. Just then the door to his office whipped open. Everyone glanced over and found Minako Aino standing, fuming, in the door frame.

"You have to be the single lowest form of life I've ever encountered!" Minako raged loudly. "And I've worked with record producers!"

"Gentlemen, forgive me, but we're going to have to reschedule this meeting," Ace told his guests calmly. "Something's come up."

Minako started forward and so intimidating was she that the two businessmen lurched out of their chairs and scurried for the door in embarrassment. Ace rose from his chair and met her by the side of the desk.

"I'm assuming you saw the news item and the accompanying picture," Ace said.

"That was the plan, wasn't it?" Minako growled. "Or was the plan for Toshi to see it first?"

"I had nothing to do with either the news item or the pic . . ." Ace began.

"LIAR!" Minako roared.

And she swung with all the rage and frustration she felt. She struck him across the face with the flat of her hand, struck him so hard and so viciously that her hand stung from the impact. And then she silently dared him to utter one more untrue word.

Ace did nothing. He stood there. He didn't retaliate. He didn't try to speak. He did nothing to defend himself against the unspoken accusations in Minako's eyes. He did nothing to soothe the rapidly reddening welt on his cheek. And Minako's monstrous rage began to subside, for she saw the hurt in his eyes.

"You didn't have anything to do with it," Minako whispered. She turned away from him. "That's just great. Somebody else is out to get me now. And Toshi is never going to believe it. Just like he's never going to believe that picture is faked. No matter what I say, he's never going to believe me."

"And now you walk in my footprints," Ace said. Minako turned to him. "How many years have I protested my burning desire for you, protested my unquenchable love for you? And how many times have you scoffed at my sincerity?"

Minako snorted derisively and began to turn away. "What do you know about love - - outside of a mirror?"

And Minako was seized by the upper arms and whirled around. She looked up at Ace. He seemed like he towered over her, and he seemed to smolder with unspoken passion. Minako's heart skipped a beat.

Then he mouth was pressed to hers. Startled at first, Minako tried to push away. But Ace held her firm. She struggled in his grip until her senses began to swim and she feared she would pass out. Finally he parted from her and looked at her, his chest heaving.

"Don't do that again!" Minako protested. "I'm a married woman! I love . . .!"

Ace swooped down again and cut off her protests with another impassioned kiss. His arms encircled Minako and crushed her body against his. She felt his massive male aura engulf her. All thoughts that this was wrong and dangerous began to sink into a sea of desire and arousal until they drowned without a murmur. Minako pressed up against the form pressed up against her. She began to kiss back. She began to lose herself in her long-repressed desire for Ace.

Their kiss ended and Ace began to pull his mouth away. Hungrily, Minako's mouth lunged and captured his.

With practiced discretion, Yushima Saito quietly closed the door to the inner office.

Continued in Chapter 7


	7. The Morning After Guilts

VULCAN'S LAMENT  
>Chapter 7: "The Morning After Guilts"<br>A Sailor Moon fanfic

By Bill K.

* * *

><p>"Damn."<p>

Ace shifted slightly. He and Minako were lying on the sofa in his office, his back to the cushions and her back to him. His arm was draped across her waist and his face was buried in her golden hair. She'd spoken the single word softly, for only her consumption. But he had heard it, and it wasn't what he was hoping to hear.

Seeking to pull her out of her current mood, Ace leaned in and kissed her shoulder while his hand lightly moved up and down her stomach. She felt good against him. Her merest touch gave him such satisfaction. What she'd given him just now was like ambrosia from the gods. Already his mind was thinking back to what they had done and how good it felt. And after so long without, Ace felt renewed. He felt like he was finally living again.

But Minako shifted in his light grasp. She pushed up to a sitting position on the sofa. Covered by her flowing mane of golden hair, Minako reached down for her skirt, strewn haphazardly in the heat of passion on the floor. Ace lifted his hand and traced the furrow of her spine with a finger.

"Don't," Minako murmured.

"You're sorry this happened," Ace commented.

"Of course I am," Minako growled. "How could I do it? How could I give in to you AGAIN? How? I must be certifiable."

"You were unable to deny any longer what we have," Ace told her.

"What do we have?" Minako glanced back disdainfully at him. She got up and shimmied into her skirt. "You waltz into my life every few years, lure me into the sack and then go skipping off to do whatever it is you do."

"It could be so much more, if only you'd allow it," Ace argued. He seemed in no hurry to get dressed, a fact that was not helping Minako's resolve.

"We've been over this," Minako snapped. "I don't plan to live the rest of my life out of a suitcase."

"I know," Ace cut her off, seizing her hand. She looked at his earnest expression. "I've changed, Minako. I'm not the daring thief you used to know. I'm respectable now." Ace smiled. "Well, at least my position is."

"Really?" Minako asked skeptically, buttoning up her blouse. "You didn't win this studio in a crap game?"

"No, I purchased it," Ace responded. Minako returned that with more skepticism. "I took a modest sum of money and built it into millions, through aggressive financial speculation and shrewd investment, much the way many other bankers, stock traders and investment fund managers have profited over the past ten years. It was all perfectly legal, though some have questioned the ethics of some of the practices, particularly now that the house of cards built by these financial manipulators is beginning to tumble."

"And ethics has never been your Achilles heel, has it," Minako retorted.

"Not when it gets me what I want," Ace said, springing up off the sofa. He had hold of Minako's other hand and he held them to his bare chest. She looked up into his eyes and for a moment forgot herself and wanted him all over again. "And I want you. I have always wanted you. Stay with me, Minako. I can provide you with anything that you want. You want love? You have always had that from me. You want security? I'm not going anywhere now. I have roots now. I planted them for you. And I have the money and power to give you anything you need."

Minako shook her head. "I can't believe I'm listening to you! There's a few little problems with your scenario, Ace. For one thing," and she pulled her hand free and shoved her wedding ring in his face, "I already have a husband."

"I'll buy him off," Ace replied.

"You just don't get it!" Minako gasped. "I don't want Toshi out of my life! I've experienced what life is like without him! And you're a threat to that!" She pulled her other hand away and grasped her head. "Maybe if I go to him and get on my knees and beg him to forgive me, he won't divorce me! But this is going to hurt him, and he's never going to get over that. And I hate myself for putting him in this spot."

"I'd like to sympathize," Ace stated coldly, "but, to be honest, it's difficult, considering he keeps you from me. What you don't seem to 'get', Minako, is that, whatever you feel for him, YOU - LOVE - ME. Your body understands this. It's your mind that refuses to come to terms with it."

"I don't love you," Minako scowled. "There's a difference between love and lust, Ace. I've experienced both, so I know. There's nothing between us but a physical attraction. I don't love you, Ace. I'm sorry if you want more. I just can't give it to you." Minako turned, looking for her shoes.

"You can, if you would only take the step and trust what you feel. And you will." Minako turned back to him, her eyes flaring. "You are not going to go back to your safe, boring little life with your safe, boring little plush doll of a man and leave me back on the outside to look at you and yearn."

"Ace," Minako exhaled. "Give it up."

"You will see," Ace said softly, gently caressing Minako's face with his hand. "One day you'll see. You have to. The Gods can't be that cruel."

Minako felt her skin burning again and knew she had to go. Gently she pulled out of Ace's grasp, stepped into her high heels and headed for the door. She didn't look back. She didn't dare.

Outside, Ace's executive assistant was at his desk. He didn't look up, nor did his face show any expression. There were two people she recognized as film producers waiting in the outer office. They gave her a curious look and Minako felt like they could read her just like Rei always did.

"Oh, brother," Minako muttered to herself as she waited awkwardly for the elevator, "I'm going to have to stay away from Rei for the next hundred years."

* * *

><p>"So what have YOU found?" Artemis asked over his real-time connection with Luna, because he had come up with nothing.<p>

"I checked into Saijou Takeda's financial affairs dating back to 2002," Luna told him. "He was quite the active trader: Stocks, bonds, commodities, asset speculation, mortgage reselling. He was quite active in the financial markets, and was a very bold and audacious player. He also seemed to show an uncanny knack for knowing when to move out of an area and into another."

"Insider information, maybe?" Artemis asked.

"There's not really any concrete evidence of it," Luna reported, "though I'd hardly put it past him. His history shows some losses. It seems more along the line of a gambler who has an inner sense of when to get out, when to minimize loss and when to maximize gain."

"That's Ace to a 'T'," mumbled Artemis. "Any idea just where he got his initial bankroll in the first place?"

"None that I've found. There seems to be very little history of Saijou Takeda at all prior to 2002."

"Probably his criminal days," Artemis surmised. "I imagine he was keeping a pretty low profile from '92 to 2002, since he was wanted by the police AND couldn't be sure he was the only survivor of the Dark Kingdom. And we all know what he was doing in '92."

"Well, I'll keep looking," Luna told him. "How are things at your end? This morning's news item couldn't have been welcome news."

"Neither one of them has been home yet. I expected Minako for lunch. She only had to record a few loops for the show. But she hasn't come back yet."

"She's not - - with him, is she?"

"Not unless they're watching the ocean in Odaiba," Artemis answered. A screen was minimized in the bottom corner of his computer, relaying Minako's senshi communicator tracking signal on a GPS map. "I'm worried, Luna. I'm worried that she's going to fly off the handle and play right into Ace's hands. And I'm worried that Toshihiro is going to believe all of that crap and do something crazy."

Luna looked on in sympathy, but she didn't respond. She recalled her own dalliance, if it could be called that, with the failed astronaut Kakeru. After everything was over, both Usagi and Minako had told her in very blunt terms how much she had hurt Artemis by her actions. She would have never known otherwise, for Artemis would never have told her. To this day he hadn't told her. Toshihiro had a lot of similar qualities to Artemis and Luna thought he would act in a similar manner. And it couldn't be good for their relationship.

"Hopefully Minako will be responsible and everything can be resolved nicely," Luna offered. "I'll get back to work now." She started to log off, but hesitated. "Um, Artemis - - have I - - well, have I told you recently that I - - that I'm quite - - fond of you?"

Artemis looked on in surprise, but it changed into a small grin. "Not recently. Not nearly enough for my tastes."

"Well, I am," Luna continued. Then she grew quite uncomfortable. "I'll be going now. Good-bye." The connection went dark.

"Wonder what brought that on?" Artemis mumbled to himself with some amusement. Just then the front door opened. Toshihiro entered. He seemed all right to the cat.

"Hi, Artemis," he said, his large frame moving over to the table where Artemis sat with his laptop. "Mina back yet?"

"Afraid not, Toshihiro," the white cat said.

"Must still be at the studio," Toshihiro assessed, his spirits falling slightly. "Or out shopping. She does know how to spend money. It's a good thing she's got so much coming in."

"Yeah," Artemis nodded. He took a steadying breath. "Toshihiro, I'm guessing that you've seen that report."

"About Mina and Saijou Takeda?" Toshihiro answered, sitting down across from Artemis. "Yeah. Don't worry. I could tell the minute I saw it that the picture was faked. It was probably some bottom-feeder who got wind of Mina's history with Takeda and concocted the whole thing for a quick payday. It's part of the price of fame. Mina's not too mad about it, is she?"

"I don't know," Artemis replied. "I haven't talked to her all day. Knowing her, though, she's probably pretty ticked."

Toshihiro nodded and thought for a moment. "Artemis, you know her better than I do. Is it possible that Mina could . . . ?" Toshihiro looked at the cat, unable to verbalize his fears.

"She has in the past," Artemis answered reluctantly. "But it was before she met you."

"Does that make a difference? I know I can't compete with Saijou Takeda on looks. And I can't compete with Takeda's wealth, or his importance in the industry."

"Sounds like you're giving up," Artemis told him.

"Is there even a competition? Mina says she wants to be with me. But does she? And if it is a competition," and the man looked down at his hands, "I've never been a fighter."

"Do you want to be with her?" Artemis asked.

"I like being with her," Toshihiro responded. "She's fun and exciting. She brings a little crazy into my life. I'm not very spontaneous. And she made me feel good about myself. I mean, she's a goddess. She's the most beautiful woman in the universe - - and she picked me. Who wouldn't want to hang on to that?"

"I know the feeling," Artemis told him. "There's this slinky little cat that I once thought I never had a chance with. And one time I thought I'd lost her to someone else. And it didn't feel good. Not at all. I wanted to just hole up and shut the world out."

"Did you fight for her?" Toshihiro asked.

"No," Artemis confessed. "I thought I didn't have a chance, that fighting for her would only offend her. I just slunk off. Sort of like what you're thinking of doing now."

"What happened?"

"He was never interested in her to begin with. He hooked up with someone else, and she came back broken-hearted. And I took her back."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Artemis grinned wistfully. "Because I'd rather be her doormat than live without her." He shifted uncomfortably. "But if she hadn't come back, I don't know where I'd be. You might want to think about that."

Toshihiro looked very soberly at nothing in particular.

* * *

><p>Minako sat on a bench looking out over the Pacific Ocean. The bench rested in the seaside area of Odaiba, near the Rainbow Bridge. People walked up and down, hurrying along, lost in their own lives. Occasionally someone would recognize her and ask for an autograph. Minako complied, for even in melancholy she knew how much she owed her fans. But the questions would come about the news report, either asking if it was true or declaring their disbelief of it. By the fifth round of the same questions, Minako dug out her sunglasses and put them on.<p>

A hand reached out and touched her on the shoulder. Minako turned, expecting another fan, and found Usagi, Makoto and Rei standing there. Instantly Usagi sat down next to her, while Makoto and Rei stood on either side.

"Mina-Chan?" Usagi ventured, oozing sympathy and concern from every pore.

"How did you find me?" Minako whispered.

"We traced your senshi communicator," Makoto told her.

"We looked everywhere else and couldn't find you," Usagi added. She grasped Minako's hand and looked at her friend, an almost terrified empathy coming from her big blue eyes. "What can we do to help?"

Minako glanced at Rei. "Boy, nobody can keep anything from you, can they?"

"I haven't said a word," Rei replied archly. "I didn't even know what happened until about two seconds ago. But it's written all over your face that something major has happened. You don't need second sight to see that."

Minako expelled a breath.

"Then those news reports are true?" Makoto asked.

"They are now," Minako admitted, her disgust clear.

"Blondie, have you lost your mind?"

"Yeah," she scowled. "Happens every time I get within six inches of Ace. I tried so hard, too." A tear trickled down from under the sunglasses. She looked up at Rei again. "You're the big time priest. So what do I do now?"

"You tell Toshihiro what you've done," Rei said, softly and without judgment. "You apologize as sincerely as you can. You accept the consequences without protest." Then her face hardened. "And you DON'T see Ace again."

"That's what I thought. I've been trying to work up the courage to do it for a while now."

"Toshihiro is a nice guy," Usagi told her. "Maybe he'll forgive you."

"Maybe," Minako said skeptically. "But he might not. And he's got every right. I stabbed him in the back. I took a nice guy, a guy who has always been there for me, and stabbed him in the back. And now I've got to cut his heart out, because if I try to keep it from him, it'll only make it worse."

"You didn't do it on purpose," Usagi countered gently. "Maybe if Toshihiro does forgive you, you can work on forgiving yourself."

"Even if all of that happens, there's still Ace," Minako added. "Ace isn't just going to go away. He said as much. He wants me and he's going to do everything he can to get me."

"We could always take Ace out of the picture," Makoto suggested.

"He's not the type you lean on, Makoto," Minako looked up at her, a hint of a smile on her lips, "and you're not the type who kills because it's convenient."

"Well, we have to do something," Makoto argued. "If you can't keep your hands off of him, then we have to think of some way to make him go away."

"I'll use the Moon Tier if you want," Usagi offered.

"I don't think it'll work," Minako said, then patted Usagi's hand. "But thanks."

She pushed up off of the bench. Usagi followed her to her feet.

"First things first. I've got to go home and break Toshi's heart." Minako swallowed. "Every experience in life is grist for the actor's mill. Hope that works in reverse. Maybe I'll be able to con him into thinking I'm not the worst person in the universe."

"You're not," Rei said, grasping Minako's arm. "You're a person who made a mistake. Own it. Learn from it. Move on." Makoto nodded in the background, while Usagi looked at her hopefully.

"Yeah," Minako said, forcing a smile. As they walked Minako back to Makoto's car, Usagi got a call on her cell phone.

"Hello?" Usagi inquired. "No, Ami, we found her." Usagi paused to listen. "I'll tell you about it tonight."

* * *

><p>Entering their apartment, Minako felt a dread she hadn't felt since she first got up on a stage and wondered, momentarily, if she would fail and see her lifelong dream die. That feeling shunted to the background when she saw Artemis scurry out of the kitchen.<p>

"Minako, I . . ." Artemis began.

"It's going to have to wait, Fuzzy," Minako said. "Is Toshi home?"

"Yes, but," Artemis tried to say.

"Toshi!" she called out. Artemis began to speak again, but stopped when Toshihiro emerged from the kitchen. "Toshi, I've got to tell you something, and you're really not going to like it."

"I already know," Toshihiro replied. There was an emotional quaver in his voice. For a moment, Minako thought that he was talking about the bogus news report and the doctored picture.

Then Ace emerged from the kitchen.

"I told him," Ace said.

Continued in Chapter 8


	8. Intervention

VULCAN'S LAMENT  
>Chapter 8: "Intervention"<br>A Sailor Moon fanfic

By Bill K.

* * *

><p>It was her worst nightmare come true. Ace was standing in the doorway to her kitchen, not five feet away from Toshihiro. Artemis was between them all, looking up at her. And from the expression on everyone's face, it was clear that Ace had told Toshihiro about the sexual tryst in Ace's studio office between him and Minako.<p>

"You scheming," Minako said, her fury building with each step she took toward Ace, "conniving, back-stabbing little . . .!"

"Mina!" Toshihiro exclaimed. He grabbed Minako by the upper arms and held her back. Minako was focused the entire time on Ace, her fury crackling from her eyes. Ace said nothing, didn't move. He just placidly endured it.

"Get out!" snarled Minako. "Get out of this apartment! Get out of this town! GET OUT OF MY LIFE! GET OUT!"

"Sometimes the only thing that can remove the blinders of fantasy and force one to see things as they really are," Ace said somberly, "is the sting of great pain."

"GET OUT!" Minako bellowed.

She pulled out of Toshihiro's grasp and lunged, swinging wildly at Ace. He easily avoided it, backing several steps toward the door while Artemis sought cover. Minako turned, standing by the kitchen door, seething with anger.

"I hope one day you can find it in your heart," Ace replied with grave seriousness, "to forgive me for this. But it had to be done."

Ace turned and headed for the door. As he reached it, a bowl of sugar whizzed by his ear and crashed against the wall. He didn't flinch, nor did he speed up. Instead, he opened the door and disappeared through it.

Tears were bubbling in Minako's eyes again. She stared at the door for several moments, helpless to move. Then she recalled Toshihiro. Turning to him, she found him standing on the other side of the table. There was some sympathy in his face for her pain. But there was his own pain, too, the pain of betrayal and the utter disappointment in her he felt. It kept him away, kept him from going to her. And the tears spilled forth, for she had done that to him. She was responsible for the distance between them as much as Ace was. Ace may have driven the wedge between them, but she was guilty of holding it in place so he could get a good solid swing.

"I'm sorry, Toshi," she whimpered, emotion playing havoc with her voice. "I didn't want to - - but I did - - but I didn't. I don't know. But I do know that I didn't want to hurt you - - not for anything!"

"Yeah," Toshihiro murmured. "I can see that."

"Please, Toshi! I know I screwed up. I know you've got every right - - but don't leave. Please! I don't want this to be over! I'll do anything! Please don't let this be the end! Please don't let him win!"

Toshihiro swallowed. He wanted to believe her. He did. But the image was in his mind now of her in Saijou Takeda's masculine arms, naked and in ecstacy. And it colored everything she said to him. Minako silently waited for him, streams of tears marring her beautiful features, pleading with him to forgive her. What to do?

What was it Artemis said? "I'd rather be her doormat than live without her." Toshihiro looked at her a few moments more.

"I can't," he murmured, more to Artemis's voice in his head than to her. But Minako heard it. She seemed to crumble just a little more.

"Toshi!" she wailed.

"I-I'm sorry, Mina," he stammered, his lack of glibness betraying him once more. "It's - - it's too much, too soon."

"Toshi, don't," she begged softly. But he turned to the door, scuffing through the spilled sugar as he did.

"I have to think," he said, lunging desperately for the door. "I-I'm sorry, " he said again, then disappeared out the door, leaving Minako standing stunned in the apartment. Artemis peered up at her from under the dining table.

"Maybe I should have just stayed in limbo," Minako whispered. Then she curled up on the sofa and began crying.

* * *

><p>It was after six. Normally she would be home, cooking dinner for her husband and children, listening to Sanjuro's day, relating her own, correcting the behavior of her children - - Akiko more than once usually. But this evening found Makoto Kino Ikegami standing in the parking garage of the office building that housed the offices of Horizon Pictures, leaning against a concrete support. As she kept a watchful eye on the garage, Makoto spoke over her cell phone.<p>

"That's right, Akiko. Mommy can't be home for dinner right now. She has something important to do." She listened to the reply. "It's kind of like Sailor business, yeah." She listened to her daughter. "Akiko, what have I told you about saying that? A lady does not tell someone to 'kick their butt'. Now put your brother on."

As she waited, Makoto gave the garage another sweep with her eyes, careful to stay out of the way of the surveillance cameras.

"Hi, Champ," she cooed. "Mommy's sorry. She'll be home as soon as she can. Did Daddy make you something good for dinner?" A pause as Ichiro replied. "He did? Where did you go?" Makoto's face fell. "OK, Champ. See you soon. Put your Daddy on."

Another pause, which Makoto filled scanning the area.

"San-San, McDonalds?" Makoto queried impatiently. "Oh she did, huh? Well I'll let you off this time, but only because I know you men are suckers for a pretty face." Suddenly her quarry was spotted. "Got to go. Love you."

Makoto put her phone in the back pocket of her jeans and stepped from the shadows. Her stride placed her in between Saijou Takeda and his car.

"Remember me?" Makoto asked, tight-lipped.

"Mrs. Ikegami," Ace commented dryly. "You're one of Minako's friends. How are the children doing?"

"Leave them out of this," Makoto warned him. "This is between you and me."

"Oh? Are we going to fight?"

"Depends on you. I'm here to pass along some advice. Leave Minako and Toshihiro alone."

"Or you'll do terrible things to me?" Ace smiled. "You forget, I worked under Kunzite. There's nothing you could do to me that would be more terrible than the simplest thing he did."

"You may think this is a big joke," Makoto said, taking a menacing step toward Ace, "but I'm dead serious. I don't like people who threaten my friends. And I'm not one to stand idly by and let it happen. Minako doesn't want you."

"That's not what she said at noon," Ace interjected.

"Don't brag too much about that. She told me all about it. I know how you seduced her."

"Is that how she's characterizing it?"

"She doesn't want you stalking her!" snarled Makoto.

"I'm not 'stalking her'," Ace replied with a challenging, penetrating stare. "I love her."

And Makoto struck with the speed of a cobra, jamming her forearm into Ace's throat. The man was pinned between her arm and the side window of his car and Makoto pressed in, determined to make her point with pain.

But suddenly he wasn't there. With a move as quick as any of hers, Ace had the arm away from his throat and bent up behind Makoto. She grunted once as the pressure on her upper arm and shoulder became uncomfortable. Ace's long light brown hair brushed against the top of her left shoulder. That told Makoto where he was.

Her left hand shot back and seized the collar of his suit jacket. Pulling down as she twisted her hips, Makoto executed a compact hip toss designed to both free her arm and plant Ace on the concrete floor on his back. But once more Ace defied conventional wisdom. He somersaulted once and landed on his feet near the front of the car.

"Very good," Ace smiled. "Pregnancy has done nothing to diminish your considerable athletic skill. If anything, you're better than you were fifteen years ago."

Makoto was about to reply, but the echoing slap of shoes on concrete told them both that garage security was running up. She locked eyes with Ace one last time.

"You remember what I said," Makoto told him as she backed into the shadows. "You may be good, but if you hurt her, it won't save you from me. You remember that."

"It will remain burned in my memory," Ace nodded jauntily. "Shall I invite you to the wedding?" He turned to meet the security officers, giving Makoto a chance to steal away.

* * *

><p>Dinner was muted. Minako and Artemis ate with the events of the day silently hanging over them. They both tried to go on, to have some dinner conversation, but the attempts withered away.<p>

After dinner, Artemis began working his computer again, searching for some kind of evidence that could be used against Ace. Minako curled up on the sofa and lay her head on the arm. She brooded silently and soon Artemis was glancing over at her with a worried look. She seemed so defeated. He didn't like it. She always bounced back so readily from a defeat. But this was different.

"Shouldn't you be studying next week's script?" he asked finally.

"I'm going to call the production company," Minako answered, not moving from her spot. "Tell them I need a week away."

"That's going to cost them some money," he advised her.

"Fuzzy, I can't do it," Minako whispered. "I can't go in and act like nothing's happened. My performance wouldn't be worth anything, and that's not fair to them or to my fans."

"And he's out there?"

Minako peered up at Artemis. "Yeah, and he's out there."

"I never thought I'd see you hide," Artemis said.

"I never thought I'd cheat on Toshi," Minako admitted.

"Minako, you can't hide forever."

"It won't be forever," she assured him. Then she gave him a half-hearted smile. "After all, either Ace or I have to die sooner or later." She put her head back down on the arm of the sofa. "I just need a little time to get my feet back under me."

"Maybe we'll find something," the little white cat offered. "There has to be something in his past that we can bring him to justice for."

"I think it's too late for that," she grinned. "I think I've already driven Toshi away. But thanks for trying, Fuzzy. And thanks for sticking by me."

The door buzzed. Minako and Artemis both looked up at it, wondering who it could be.

"He couldn't," gasped Minako. "He couldn't have the nerve to - - what am I saying, of course he could! He's probably smirking behind that door right now. But what if it isn't him? What if that's what he wants me to think? What if . . .?"

The door buzzed again.

"I'll get it," Artemis said and scampered to the door. Minako was up and shadowing him. If it was Ace, she was going to go after him with everything Sailor Venus had. But when the door opened, they found Police Superintendent Sakurada at the door.

"V-Chan, where have you been?" Sakurada demanded. "I've been trying to get hold of you all day!"

"I'm sorry, Superintendent," Minako sagged, inviting the woman in. "It's been a day from Hell. Can I get you something?"

"No," Sakurada replied, "thank you." She was staring at Minako's red, puffy eyes. And Minako knew she was staring and became incredibly self-conscious, a rare emotion for her.

"Well I'm going to get something," Minako said, excusing herself. "Sit down at the table, please." She went into the kitchen for a moment. When she returned, she had a Diet Coke for herself, a cup of coffee in case Sakurada changed her mind, and the red around her eyes was diminished, leading Sakurada to wonder if Minako kept a compact either in her kitchen or on her person. "So what were you trying to contact me about? Did you dig up anything?"

"No," Sakurada replied, still studying Minako with her trained police eye. "We haven't uncovered any evidence of any criminal behavior on the part of Saijou Takeda, or any information to corroborate his connection to Kaitou Ace." She leaned in. "I was calling about that news report I saw this morning. I thought your relationship with Takeda was a thing of the past, V-Chan?"

Minako emitted a very dramatic sigh. "Superintendent," she heaved, "I'd give anything in the world to be able to tell you it was." And, with Artemis looking on, she explained everything that had happened.

* * *

><p>Toshihiro had spent the night at a hotel. In the morning, he looked at himself in the bathroom mirror, the complimentary razor in hand. It was the earliest he'd been in the bathroom in years and he couldn't help but notice the irony of it.<p>

"Why did things have to change?" he asked the pathetic, forlorn little man staring back at him.

"I'd rather be her doormat," he heard Artemis say again, "than live without her."

It would be a wretched life, he thought, filled with suspicion and paranoia. Every time she stepped out the door, he'd wonder if she was going to cheat on him. To do what Artemis had done, he would have to divest himself of suspicion and trust her again. Could he do that? Maybe if she loved him enough.

But did she love him? And did she love him more than she clearly loved Saijou Takeda? Minako could be very passionate about the things she loved. And he never remembered her being that passionate about him. But there were good times, too. The years with Minako had been the best years of his life and the stout director hated the thought of them being over.

He just didn't know if there was a way to save them. Toshihiro began shaving.

As he pulled into the parking garage of the studio, a woman walked up to his car. Toshihiro didn't recognize her, but he recognized her type: Entertainment reporter.

"You are Toshihiro Manabe, correct?" the woman asked. Toshihiro reluctantly confirmed it. "Do you have any intentions of divorcing your wife?"

"I-I really don't have anything to say to the public about that," Toshihiro replied. How did she find out? Had Takeda - - then he realized she was probably working from the story based on the phony picture and fishing to see if there was more to it. He pulled back from the woman, looking for an avenue of escape. Intrepidly she bore in on him.

"How long have Aino-San and Takeda-San been involved?" she inquired doggedly.

"No statement," Toshihiro told her. The entire scene was becoming intolerable. When he spotted the elevator, Toshihiro broke for it. He knew that giving this woman no answer wouldn't put her off. The only way to sate the press was to answer everything they asked and give them something interesting to write about. But it was none of their business. The entire incident with Takeda and Minako was embarrassing and degrading enough. To have it aired in the press for all of Japan to see, simply because Minako was famous was more than he could tolerate.

"How do you think this will affect Aino-San's movie career?" the woman called out to Toshihiro as he ducked into the elevator car and pressed the button to close the door.

Toshihiro leaned against the wall of the elevator car and sighed. And as bad as this had been, it was only spurred by random speculation based on a still-unconfirmed news report. Imagine what would happen if word of what happened yesterday actually came out. The round little man wondered if he had the strength to go through that. One more strike against reconciliation.

Entering the set gave Toshihiro a sense of familiar comfort. The crew didn't stare like they had the day before. Nothing more had been reported on the story and such fires dimmed quickly if not fed. Toshihiro set his briefcase beside his chair and pulled out a clipboard with the day's shooting schedule.

"Good morning, Boss," his cinematographer said, smiling. Toshihiro returned the smile. "Have a rough night?"

"I've had better," Toshihiro admitted.

"I can imagine," Hitaro Kobe chuckled. "That stupid gossip item must have really stirred up a lot of grief. But imagine how bad it would be if it was true."

Toshihiro glanced at him.

"Oh," Kobe sobered. "Hey, I'm sorry."

"She made a mistake," Toshihiro told him. "She said as much. Maybe we can work it out."

"Well, good luck. Aino-San is definitely worth making the effort to hang onto."

"Yeah," Toshihiro mumbled. "Um, Hitaro, don't mention this to anybody, huh? I don't want to have to work this out with everyone in Japan watching."

"Sure. Nobody will hear about it from me."

"Thank you," Toshihiro said gratefully. "Well, I guess we have to go make people laugh now."

The morning went without incident. It actually allowed Toshihiro to forget about his hurt and anxiety for a few hours. When the crew broke for lunch, Toshihiro followed his usual routine: He picked up a meal at the studio commissary, then headed for the little office provided for him by the producers of the show. There he planned to go over the afternoon shooting schedule and adjust it as necessary. When he entered the office, though, he had a surprise waiting for him.

"T-Takeda-San?" Toshihiro said with considerable surprise.

"Forgive me for invading the sanctity of your office, Manabe-San," Ace said with a disarming smile, "but there was no reception area for me to wait in."

"Who let you in?"

"I let myself in," Ace replied light-heartedly. "Old habits die hard, I fear."

"What did you want?" Toshihiro asked suspiciously.

"I simply felt," Ace said, growing somewhat serious, "that we needed to talk - - naturally about Minako." Then he smiled again and gestured toward the desk. "Please sit. Eat your lunch. I won't be offended if you eat while we talk."

Continued in Chapter 9


	9. A Test Of Wills

VULCAN'S LAMENT  
>Chapter 9: "A Test Of Wills"<br>A Sailor Moon fanfic

By Bill K.

* * *

><p>Her delicate hands covered with rubber gloves and her golden hair pulled back by a kerchief, Minako Aino worked the soapy sponge over the crusted-on pancake batter that was splattered all over the range. She worked, to the eye of Artemis, who was watching her to make sure she didn't give up, with unconcealed distaste. But she worked, to her credit. And what else did she have to do? She'd called her production company and gotten leave from the series through the end of next week. And being "the good little wife" might just convince Toshihiro that she was serious about wanting their marriage to work. That's what she wanted, wasn't it?<p>

Wasn't it?

"Boy, whoever made this mess shouldn't be allowed back into a kitchen for a hundred years," Minako quipped. It was a weak quip, delivered with none of the jaunty vigor that she'd delivered such lines in the past. It was as much for her own benefit as for Artemis.

"I've been saying that for years," Artemis added. When there was no retort from her, the cat leaned forward. "Mina?"

"Sorry, Fuzzy," Minako said with a melancholy smile. She kept her focus on the range. "I guess I'm just not feeling it. Thanks for staying with me, though."

"I've got no place else to be," the cat told her.

"It's always been you and me," she said wistfully. "Sometimes I think it's always going to be you and me. That the other men in my life just pass in and out like ships in a harbor." She swiped at a stain a few times. "Boy, that line stunk. As a writer, I make a great actress."

Artemis smiled. Some of the old Minako was beginning to peek through.

The doorbell sounded. Minako jumped.

"You suppose it's Ace?" Minako gasped, staring at the door.

"You won't know until you answer the door," Artemis suggested.

"Yeah," Minako squeaked. "Or I could not answer it and he'll think nobody is home and go away."

"Minako, you can beat this," Artemis maintained.

"Yeah," panted the woman, "I can beat this. I can resist him - - right up to the moment he touches me."

The door sounded again.

"I'll get it," sighed Artemis.

"No! I don't want to see Ace! I'm not ready yet, Artemis!"

"Minako."

"You don't know what I was dreaming last night! The room temperature goes up every time I think about it! I can't see Ace! Not yet! I'll do something I shouldn't do and then I'll have no chance of getting Toshi back!"

Someone pounded on the door. "Minako?" Minako stared at the door.

"Mom?" she gasped. Seconds later, she was at the door, ushering Kimiko Aino in.

"I called the studio and they told me you were taking a leave of absence," Kimiko explained. "Minako, what is it? Are you sick?"

"Sometimes I wonder," Minako sighed. Kimiko was already surprised by the sight of Minako in old clothes and cleaning. Seeing the normally buoyant woman so depressed set off warning bells.

"What's wrong?" Kimiko asked in her almost demanding fashion. "Is it that news report? Is it causing problems with Toshihiro?"

Minako seemed reluctant to answer, but Kimiko could see she'd grazed the truth.

"I know we haven't always gotten along," her mother said reluctantly, "but I'll do what I can to help."

Minako seemed to make a decision. "You suppose," she began, "there's such a thing as two different kind of loves? Like, I love Toshi. I do. But it's not LOVE love. It's - - just - - love."

"You're still infatuated with that Ace person," Kimiko frowned.

"Mom, if you're going to judge . . .!" Minako began. Kimiko cut her off.

"All right," Kimiko replied. "It sounds like you're comparing the type of passion someone sees in a movie or reads about in a book with everyday affection and companionship. One lasts, Minako. A gasoline fire burns very hot, but burns out very quickly. A wood fire doesn't burn as hot, but it burns longer."

"I'm talking about my love life and you want to go camping," Minako grumbled.

"I mean," glared Kimiko, "there's a part of you that seems to be holding out for some storybook passion play and can't seem to settle for a stable home and a stable companion. There's nothing wrong with settling, Minako." Kimiko looked down. "It worked fine for me."

"I don't think of Dad as 'settling'," Minako said.

"Well, he wasn't exactly what I dreamed about when I was fifteen, either," admitted Kimiko. "But I was twenty-two and he was interested in me - - and I had to make a decision. I could turn him down and be a shop clerk for the rest of my life. Or I could marry him and raise a family for him. And he was a very nice man, and he had a stable job and a respectable income."

"Wow, you make it sound so mercenary," Minako commented.

"It was," Kimiko shrugged. "Sometimes life forces you to be mercenary. But the longer I was with your father, the more attached to him I became. There's a lot to like about him. Our relationship isn't like some romance novel, but it's secure and it's comfortable - - and there's nothing wrong with that."

"Were you ever," Minako asked soberly, "tempted?"

"I think everyone's been tempted," Kimiko responded. "It's part of being human. I'm sure your father has seen some young waitress in a karaoke bar and wondered 'what if', just for a moment. But if you think seriously about it, and you have something good, you stay with it. This Ace person could be gone out of your life tomorrow, just like all the other times. Toshihiro isn't going anywhere - - unless you drive him away."

"Yeah, yeah, it's that simple," Minako fussed.

"Yes, Minako, it is that simple," Kimiko said, staring her straight in the eye, "once you've decided what you want."

* * *

><p>Toshihiro felt self-conscious. He was sitting across from Saijou Takeda in Toshihiro's cramped little office, eating his lunch. Takeda was pleasant and amiable, but it didn't set Toshihiro at ease. After all, this man wanted his wife. This man had previous relations with his wife, as late as twenty-four hours ago. This man was one of the more powerful studio heads in Tokyo. And, according to Minako, this man was the infamous mystery thief of yore, Kaitou Ace.<p>

"So," Toshihiro began, not wanting to seem intimidated by him and failing miserably, "what did you want?"

"That's rather obvious," Takeda replied with a confident manner. "I want Minako. I love her. I've loved her for a long time."

"Well, so do I," Toshihiro murmured.

"Yes, and now we come to the root of the problem," Takeda continued. "You need to step aside. I realize it won't be easy for you."

"She's married to me," Toshihiro argued, his anxiety rising. "She's told you she doesn't want to see you. She's said it over and over."

"Minako has refused to see her true feelings for what they are for years now. And she has always had a safe haven to hide from them. Before it was my - - less than reputable character. Now it's the ring on her finger. But they can't shield her. Yesterday proved that once more."

"She said that was a mistake," Toshihiro said. "A moment of weakness."

"Or of clarity," Takeda countered. "Regardless, I have rarely taken 'no' for an answer in the past, and I don't intend to do so now. You are in the way."

"What do you," Toshihiro asked, suddenly feeling very cold, "plan to do?"

Takeda grinned at his superiority over the meek director. "Kill you? Is that what you were thinking? Well, I wouldn't be above it," and he gave Toshihiro a moment to squirm, "but that would make you a martyr in Minako's eyes, possibly turn her affections against me. No, that wouldn't do at all. What I plan to do is give you the opportunity to step aside now and spare yourself some personal pain when I do take her from you."

"You're so sure of yourself," Toshihiro scowled. "Well, I believe in Mina."

"Is that why you slept in a hotel last night?" Takeda asked.

Toshihiro looked down.

"And if I told you that while you were in that hotel, I was in Minako's bed, making her happier in one night than you have over the entire span of your time with her, would you believe me?"

Toshihiro's face twisted up in a scowl.

"You don't want to believe it," Takeda continued with a superior calm, "but you can't be certain, can you?" He watched the man squirm. "Are you prepared to live the rest of your days suspecting her?"

"She wouldn't," Toshihiro mumbled. "She said she wanted to make it work."

"Because she doesn't have to face her true feelings if she's with you," Takeda nodded. Then he shifted gears. "Perhaps I can make this easier for you. If you do step aside, I can make it worth your while."

"You want me to put a price on my marriage?" goggled Toshihiro. "You think you can pay me something that can equal being married to Minako?"

"If money is what you prefer," Takeda continued seriously. "Or there are other ways to recompense you for your loss. I own a very large film studio. You are a director of - - some potential. I could see my way clear to steer some high-profile projects your way - - certainly more high-profile than what you're doing now. It would be quite the career boost."

"No, thank you," responded Toshihiro.

"Or," Takeda continued, frowning, "I could just as easily have you blacklisted in this industry."

Toshihiro's throat tightened.

"Unable to work at your craft and stuck in a sham marriage with a woman who lusts after another man," Takeda described. "Not a pretty picture, and one I wouldn't want to put you in."

"Blackmail? Is this how you got Mina to sleep with you?" Toshihiro asked hoarsely.

"Hardly," smirked Takeda. "Minako simply couldn't resist me any longer. I want Minako to realize that she does truly love me. If I just wanted her body, I could have thrown her on the floor and raped her. What would that have accomplished besides making her despise me?" Takeda sighed out his frustration. "Neither of you seem to want to accept the fact that I love her, deeply and eternally. I've changed my life for her. I could never crush her like that." He grew serious. "You, on the other hand, hold no emotional attachment for me, and I will crush you without a second thought if you remain in my way."

Toshihiro was looking into his lap. He couldn't make himself look Takeda, or at least the Kaitou Ace side of Takeda, in the eye. This must have been what it felt like in ancient times when a noble or samurai took a shine to something a peasant had. Either the peasant stood up for himself and was cut down, or he surrendered it and lost it forever. It was an old story in Japan. It was an old story for him: losing, backing down, enduring the subsequent humiliation. Just when he thought he was past it, it was happening again. How many more humiliations was he supposed to endure over his lifetime?

"Well, Manabe-San?" Ace prompted him. "What will it be?"

* * *

><p>"I'm worried about her, Luna," Artemis said. He was on a real-time connection with the little black cat. "I haven't seen her like this since she got back from England when she was fourteen. She's depressed, she's listless and she's scared."<p>

"She fears Toshihiro has left her permanently?" Luna asked. "Or she fears Ace will strike again?"

"Yes," Artemis quipped with gallows humor. "The fact that she gave in to him really knocked her for a loop. Minako has always been able to talk herself into believing anything. She really thought she could resist Ace. It's shaken her confidence."

"It's done more than shake HER confidence," Luna reported. "Usagi is already two days behind on her deadlines and she spends half the time at her board staring into space. I can tell she's fretting about Minako's situation. Mamoru and I've both tried to get her past it, but you know how Usagi has always thought Minako could do anything."

"Yeah. Minako's mom was even here, trying to jump-start her. I don't know if any of what she said got through, though."

"Just when we think we're quit with repercussions from the Dark Kingdom," Luna said ruefully, "another one rears its ugly head. I wish there was some way to deal with Ace permanently."

"Maybe I could get into his bank accounts," Artemis mused, an idea forming.

"We've already looked into his financial accounts, Artemis," Luna replied, "and those of Horizon Films. There's nothing to suggest any illegal activity."

"Yet," Artemis answered. "Suppose I could plant something? Or maybe drain off his capital? He can't chase Minako if he's busy dodging creditors."

"Artemis," Luna began.

"Maybe he'll even have to go back to stealing and we can nail him . . ."

"Artemis!" Luna said sharply. The white cat stared at her and got an icy look. "I realize you're quite close to Minako, and quite protective of her. But that DOES NOT give you license to commit felonies on her behalf. That is not how we solve problems. If it were, we would be little better than the people we oppose."

Artemis just stared in shock for a moment. Luna's stare was baleful and unflinching. Eventually Artemis was forced to look away.

"It was," he mumbled, "just an idea."

"Of course," Luna softened gratefully. "We'll speak no more of it."

Artemis sighed in frustration. "I wish I knew what to do," the cat admitted.

"Perhaps I do," Luna said from sudden inspiration. "Part of the problem is wondering what Ace is up to, where is he, when is he going to strike. Agreed?"

"Yeah," prodded Artemis.

"What if," Luna continued, smiling at the irony of her suggestion, "we bell the cat?"

* * *

><p>The apartment echoed with the sound of the television show Minako was watching. It was a DVD of one of her favorite comedies from when she was younger. She had always joked that it was one of the few shows ever made that wouldn't have been improved by having her in the cast. She had put the DVD in out of boredom, because she wasn't used to having her afternoons free. And she put it in to try to relieve the crushing depression she was in. But the show wasn't helping. Minako found her thoughts drifting away several times during the episode, and always to her situation. Finally the show ended and she switched it off.<p>

"Man, this can't keep up," Minako sighed to herself. "The more I try not to think of Ace, the more I think of him. Oh, Minako, you had everything going for you. Why did you have to go and screw it up like that?"

And once again her memory betrayed her, flashing back to the previous day. She recalled Ace atop her, his hand caressing her bare hip as his aura seemed to engulf her. It was right out of every fantasy she'd ever dreamed up as a teen with raging hormones.

"Rrrrrrrr!" growled Minako, grabbing her hair. "Get out of my head, damn it! I don't love him! I can't!"

But the memory of his caress wouldn't go away.

"Artemis!" she whined, flopping her head back on the sofa. "Talk to me so I don't have to think!" When she got no response, Minako turned to the kitchen. "Fuzzy? You here?"

Getting up, she went into the kitchen to investigate. The kitchen was empty, but the cat's lap top was sitting on the counter, opened. On the screen was a message.

"On a short errand with Luna," the message said. "Back soon. You'll be all right. Artemis."

"I'll be all right," Minako scowled. "What do you know, cat? You can't even get your squeeze to give you the time of day."

She turned her back to the counter and slid down until she was sitting on the floor. The woman blew at her bangs.

"I need to get this over with," Minako told herself, "once and for all. I'll just march in there and tell him it's over. No more gifts. No more stalking. No more tricks. That's it, over, done, finito - - I'm staying with Toshi and you lose, Ace." She smirked. "And I want five percent off the top of my next movie."

Minako sobered.

"And he'll look at me with those eyes," she murmured helplessly, "and flash that grin at me. And he'll run his hand along my chin." Unconsciously Minako began to lightly massage along her breastbone. "And I'll melt into a great big puddle of blonde pudding," she sighed, "and do whatever he wants. Shit, I do love him."

And tears began to form at the rims of her eyes.

When the phone rang, Minako nearly jumped out of her skin. It took her to the second ring to realize that it wasn't Ace behind her. She managed to get up and get to the phone by the middle of the fourth ring.

"Hello?" Minako asked. Maybe it was the studio, checking on her. Maybe it was Usagi checking on her. Maybe it was a divorce attorney calling to quote her a good price. For a moment, nobody responded and Minako had the fleeting idea that it was an obscene phone call. Compared to what she was going through now, she might just welcome it.

"It's me," the voice on the other end said, "Minako." She recognized the voice as Toshihiro. Then, after a moment, she realized he'd called her "Minako" and not "Mina".

"H-Hi, Toshi," she responded. "Everything go OK at the studio today? Will you be home on time?"

He seemed to let out a small shudder on his end and Minako instantly feared the worst.

"I'm," he began, "not coming home."

"Toshi!"

"I'm sorry, Minako. I can't do it. I can't live with the dishonesty - - the betrayal."

"Toshi, I . . .!"

"I thought I could get over it. I tried. But I just can't. I'm sorry. I'm meeting with an attorney tonight. I'm filing for divorce."

Minako stood there holding the phone long after Toshihiro had disconnected. She just stared at nothing, stunned into inaction. She stood there motionless for the longest time. Then a sound caught her ear. Mechanically she turned to it.

Ace was standing in the doorway to the kitchen. He didn't smirk. He didn't gloat. He just looked at her with solemn concern - - the way a lover would. Minako looked away and sagged against the wall.

"Congratulations," she mumbled numbly. "You win."

Continued in Chapter 10


	10. Two Hearts

VULCAN'S LAMENT  
>Chapter 10: "Two Hearts"<br>A Sailor Moon fanfic

By Bill K.

* * *

><p>Artemis scurried as fast as he could to get back to the apartment. He and Luna had gone to plant a device on Ace that would let them know where he was at all times. It even could transmit his conversations to them within a certain range. But they could find no sign of Ace at all. The cats tried everywhere, until Artemis realized they hadn't looked for him in one place: The apartment Minako and Toshihiro shared. While Luna continued their mission, Artemis raced home.<p>

"It would be just like him to show up the moment I left," Artemis thought, racing up the stairs to the fourth floor of the building. His communications device was extended from his collar. "Come on, Mina, pick up! Don't do this to me!"

He slid as he turned on the polished floor of the outer hall and crashed into the wall opposite the door to the stairwell. Flying down the hall, he slid to a stop in front of the apartment, and ducked into the passage he'd secretly installed in the wall to allow him to go in and out. Barreling into the apartment, Artemis came to a stunned stop. Minako was sitting on the sofa. Her coat was draped over the back. Two suitcases sat on the floor near the door. And Minako had a haunted expression.

"Minako?" Artemis asked, softly padding up to her.

"Glad you're back, Buddy. I was waiting for you," Minako said, a smile briefly flashing on her mouth. "We gotta go."

"Go? Go where? Why?"

"Because this was Toshi's apartment before I started living here, so it's only right that I move out," Minako told him. She seemed tired, defeated. "Ace is leasing me an apartment near here."

"Ace?" gasped Artemis. "What happened?"

Minako's eyes went to the floor.

* * *

><p>"Congratulations," Minako mumbled numbly. "You win."<p>

"My only sorrow in all of this is the distress I've caused you," Ace answered. "That was Manabe-San?"

"You don't already know?" Minako asked, her anger growing. "Yeah, that was Toshi. He's filing for divorce." She looked at Ace balefully, hating him for what he was as much as she loved him for who he was. "What did you do to get him to change his mind? Threaten him?"

"You're certain he isn't acting out of anger or betrayal?" Ace asked.

Minako just glared.

"Let's just say that he chose to save himself rather than fight for you," Ace replied. "Were the situation reversed, I would have fought for you - - fought to the death."

"Guess I shouldn't be surprised, really. Toshi's not a fighter," Minako told him. She turned away, but Ace could see the disappointment she tried to conceal. "He's never been a fighter. And I probably hurt him real bad. I may not have been worth fighting for."

"You can't be blamed for following your heart," Ace suggested.

"Is that what they call infidelity now?" Minako shot back, bristling. "It's no excuse. Toshi treats the world fairly and expects them to treat him fairly in return. He's not just out for himself, like you. He's noble that way - - a lot more noble than we are."

"You respect him. I understand that," Ace offered. "Perhaps I could as well, were he not my adversary."

"Yeah, I'll bet," Minako frowned. "I wish I could just tell you to go to Hell." She paused a moment to let her mounting emotion pass. "But what's the point? Now that it's over between me and Toshi. No sense putting him through any more of this. I had a good thing and I drove him away - - for you."

"Yes, for me," Ace replied, some emotion seeping into his voice. "I am not a noble man, nor have I ever claimed to be! All I have ever claimed to be was a man who loved you, deeply and eternally!"

Minako stared at him as if looking at him for the first time.

"Whether through nobility or cowardice, he chose to relinquish you. And I will not spit upon my incredible good fortune for the sake of appearances. The battle is partly won, for I again have a chance to see you be mine." Minako looked away. "Come," Ace said, his hand lightly gripping her upper arm. "I doubt you will want to stay in this place with so many memories."

Minako flinched away. "Where am I going to go? Your place?" Minako asked with toneless cynicism.

"I wouldn't object," Ace said, caressing Minako's cheek with his hand. She flinched away again and he grew serious. "But if it's too soon, I can set you up in an apartment of your own, here in Azabu-Juuban, so you can be near your friends and your work."

"Got it all planned out? You set me up in some love nest and we rumple the sheets every night after your 'hard day at the office'?"

"Minako," Ace said, seizing her by the arms and staring directly into her eyes. "I love you! I will make you the happiest woman in the world! That is my mission from this point on!"

"Right up until the moment you leave," Minako added cynically.

"I'm not leaving!" Ace declared. "I have everything I have ever wanted right here! Why would I ever leave?"

* * *

><p>"And you believed that?" Artemis asked.<p>

"Why would he lie?" Minako asked. "He does have everything he wants."

"Including you?"

"I got to go somewhere. I can't stay here." Minako looked at the white cat. "Time to face facts, Fuzzy. I can't resist him. He makes me feel too good. I actually do love him." She thought for a moment. "I mean I'm not going to jump in the sack with him tonight. It is too soon. And I owe that, at least, to Toshi. But it's like Mom said: The choice is easy once you decide what you want. Toshi just made that decision for me."

"Ace forced him!" Artemis argued.

"He probably gave him the final push," Minako said distantly. "But you didn't hear Toshi on the phone. It's just the last straw. He's been through too much. I'm not worth fighting for - - not to him."

"You're not going to contest the divorce?"

"No. I've hurt him enough. As long as he doesn't try to take me for everything I've got, I'll give him his divorce. Maybe he can find somebody worthy of him." She got up. "Come on. I packed everything but your litter box."

"I've got to live with 'him'?" scowled the cat. Minako looked pained.

"He's not going to live there. He'll probably just 'visit' from time to time." She looked away. "If you don't want to, I'll understand," Minako said. "This will give you the chance to cuddle up to Luna."

"No," Artemis shook his head. "We're a team. I won't run out on you now."

Minako almost burst out crying. Instead, she donned her jacket. Artemis leaped up onto the sofa, then up onto Minako's shoulder, draping himself on his familiar spot. Minako picked up her bags, and locked the door behind her.

* * *

><p>"She what?" gasped Usagi.<p>

"She's moved out," Luna repeated. "Apparently, Manabe-San has filed for divorce. Minako and Artemis have moved out and into an apartment just about a half mile from here actually." Luna sniffed haughtily, "Apparently it was a 'gift' from Ace."

"You're sure?" Usagi demanded.

"Artemis wouldn't fabricate such a thing!" fumed Luna. That was all the confirmation Usagi needed. She was up and away from the table, her dinner hardly touched. Luna and Mamoru could hear her pecking frantically at the phone in the living room.

"This is certainly unexpected," Mamoru commented. "Why would Minako cheat on a nice guy like Toshihiro? And with a criminal, yet?"

"One can never predict the workings of the human heart," Luna replied. "None of us expected Minako to take up with a person like Manabe-San in the first place. Why should we be surprised that she's finally fallen for Kaitou Ace? But she claims he's committed to reforming." She smiled. "In a way, I'm reminded of the conversations I used to have with Queen Serenity back in the Crystal Kingdom."

"Minako was choosing inappropriate beaus even then?" Mamoru asked.

Luna coughed. "Actually, the conversations were about you," she admitted. Mamoru gave her a surprised look. "Queen Serenity, rest her soul, was not impressed with you at all. She thought of you as a ruffian, quite low-bred, and not at all appropriate for her daughter. And she was aware of how Beryl looked upon you, and didn't want that affecting her daughter, either."

"But you took my side, of course," smiled Mamoru. Luna coughed again.

"Well, to be perfectly frank," Luna confessed, "I rather disliked your habit of flaunting rules and convention. You were a bit of a rebel in those days, and your rebellious nature rubbed off on the Princess. Oh, the Queen was fit to be tied when she found out that you and Usagi were seeing each other on the sly. It was only really when the Dark Kingdom attacked and she saw how valiantly you fought to defend Usagi that the Queen warmed up to you." Luna sighed. "Ah, I do get nostalgic for those days."

"So there's hope for Minako and Ace?" Mamoru asked.

"The Queen often said 'love is transformative'. Perhaps Minako can find happiness with Ace." Then Luna shot Mamoru a cynical look. "But I don't intend to wager anything valuable on it."

Usagi appeared in the doorway. "I can't get an answer from Mina-Chan's phone. Mamo-Chan, I have to go check on her. Maybe if I talk to her, I can find a way to stop this. And even if I can't, she'll need me. Can you drive me - - please?" She had the most forlorn look on her face, with huge pleading eyes. Mamoru sighed.

"How do you turn that down?" he asked Luna as he got up from his mostly finished meal.

"In my experience, saying 'no' generally suffices," Luna muttered to herself. As the door closed, she got up and wandered over to Usagi's meal. "Well, waste not, want not."

* * *

><p>Toshihiro Manabe arrived in the lobby of his apartment building dreading going up to his apartment. It wasn't because he expected to find Minako there. She had sent him a text saying she had moved out and would pick up the bulk of her belongings on the weekend. That was the evidence he'd needed to make him believe that this split was final. No miracles for him.<p>

Not that he was looking for miracles. Saijou Takeda may have had the subtlety of a gangster, but he was right about one thing: What hope did Toshihiro have of keeping someone like Minako? Yeah, she liked him, but not the way she liked Takeda. The passion between the two, both positive and negative, was something he could never hope to equal. He was a comfortable old shoe and Takeda was a two hundred dollar pair of glittered fire-engine red spike-heel pumps. Toshihiro had always felt she was bound to find someone more her speed than him. The years he'd had with Minako were more than he should have expected.

At least she had the decency to apologize. But the thought of her in the arms of Takeda still burned in his brain. And the memory of sitting across his desk from Takeda, knowing Takeda held all of the cards burned, too. It was just too many humiliations he'd had to swallow and he didn't want to deal with it anymore. He just wanted to bury himself in his work and try to forget.

So caught up in his sorrow was he that Toshihiro didn't notice the person approaching him in the lobby until he felt a hand on his arm. He looked up and found Minako standing there.

"Hi," Minako whispered timidly. It was amazing. It wasn't that long ago that they had been in bed together. Now there was a gulf between them the size of the Pacific Ocean.

Toshihiro scowled. He turned and started to walk away. Minako's hand shot out and stopped him, grasping his arm. When he remained, she released him.

"Look," Minako began. Her arms folded over her chest and she looked down. "Maybe I don't have a right to ask this anymore. But I don't want you to do this if you're doing this because Ace threatened you. I mean, the senshi and I will protect you. We don't need 'probable cause' to zap Ace between the eyes."

"Do you honestly think you could hurt Takeda-San?" Toshihiro sighed.

"If I had to," she replied. She was serious, in the way she always got when she meant something as deeply as anything she could mean. Minako had a flighty side, and this was the furthest from that. Then her gaze dipped. "Of course, if you're doing this because of what happened - - what I did . . ."

"Maybe it's better this way," Toshihiro mumbled. Minako felt a twinge in her heart. Even now he was avoiding a confrontation.

"Ace has no right bullying you," Minako told him.

"I don't approve of his methods," Toshihiro continued. "But we have to face it, Mina. He's right. You love him and he loves you. You proved that - - and in spite of his demeanor, I can see how deeply he desires you." Now Toshihiro averted his gaze. "And I guess I can't be your doormat."

"My what?"

"Ask Artemis some time."

Minako sighed in frustration. "I hate this! I stabbed you in the back! I should be the one suffering!" She turned away to hide her emotions. "I should totally trash Ace for this!"

"Mina."

"He's stomping all over you and I'm helping him!"

"Mina, don't," Toshihiro interrupted. "What's done is done. I wish it had never happened. I wish there was a way we could still be together. But Ace is always going to be between us. He's always been between us. We just didn't realize it until now. And I can't live with him between us."

"But the good guys are always supposed to win!" Minako maintained. Toshihiro grinned sadly.

"You never did watch those French films I recommended to you, did you?" he said.

"Well they're in French. You know I hate subtitles," Minako grumbled.

"And they didn't have enough explosions," Toshihiro smirked. He shook his head. "It's over, Mina. What we had was great, but it's gone and we can't get it back. Let's just appreciate what we had and not hurt each other anymore."

Minako stared at him in frustration.

"I'll keep your secret," Toshihiro continued. "All of your secrets are safe with me. The senshi are much more important than any hurt feelings I might have."

"And I'll keep yours," Minako sighed. "And I swear I'll never dress up as Princess Mononoke for anyone else."

She wanted to say more. She wanted to come up with some magic piece of glib dialogue that would turn this into a happy ending. But nothing came to her. Forlornly Toshihiro turned and headed for the elevator. Minako watched him walk away, then turned and headed for the exit.

* * *

><p>"Do you believe it?" muttered Makoto.<p>

She, Rei and Ami were walking down the hall to Minako's new apartment. Usagi was already at Minako's. The entire trip, Makoto had been silent and surly.

"Given it's Minako?" Rei replied, for these were the first words Makoto had uttered beyond a grunt since they'd met up. "She stopped surprising me a long time ago."

"But to take up with Ace, of all people?" Makoto demanded.

"He's just paying for the apartment, Makoto," Ami cautioned. "There's no evidence that they're romantically involved - - well, beyond yesterday afternoon."

"It's not right! And with the ink not even dry on the divorce papers yet!"

"Divorce petition," Ami corrected her. "Legally, Minako and Toshihiro are still married until a judge grants the decree."

"That's even worse!"

"I agree that it's nothing I would have done," Ami answered. "But we've known for a long time how Minako feels about Ace. She's been unwilling in the past to commit to him, due to his ambiguous morals and his transient nature. But she's always been deeply attracted to him."

"So what changed?" Makoto argued.

"Supposedly he did," Ami shrugged. Makoto made a rude noise. "Well isn't that the entire raison d'etre of the 'bad boy-outlaw' romance novel situation that you and Minako and Usagi claim to enjoy so much? 'The rogue is transformed by the love of the good woman'?"

"That sort of thing doesn't happen in real life, Ami," Rei commented.

"You say that so adamantly."

"I thought you were the one who didn't believe in it," Rei came back.

"When you're dealing with human psychology, there is never an absolute rule governing behavior. There are likely tendencies, based on social enculturation and life experiences, but there is always the case that breaks the rule."

"So you're saying that maybe Ace has reformed?" Makoto questioned her.

"In some ways," Ami explained. "He's still cunning, manipulative and morally ambiguous, from what I've gathered. He's just used those skills within the law to amass fortune and power, where before he worked outside the law."

"Yeah, right," Makoto grunted.

The trio arrived at the door to Minako's new apartment and pushed the buzzer. The door opened after a few moments and Minako peeked out.

"Oh. Hi," she smiled timidly. They could see Usagi sitting on the sofa inside the apartment. "Come to hold my hand? Well come on in. You can check out the new place."

They entered and were instantly amazed. Rei marveled at the space, for the apartment was twice the size of the one Minako had shared with Toshihiro. Ami gazed at the furnishings and apportionments and immediately realized that Ace had spent a sizeable amount of money. Everything was modern, leather and chrome, with modern art and modern appliances and electronics.

Makoto, however, just glanced around and found the trappings of a gilded cage.

"This place," gasped Rei. "I've been in homes that weren't this big!"

"Ace never scrimped when he was trying to impress," Minako replied without enthusiasm.

"Is the rental agreement in Ace's name?" Ami inquired. Minako shrugged. Artemis perked up from the corner. "Just a word of advice: You might consider having it put in your name and take over the payments if you intend to stay here. That way Ace can't use it as leverage against you."

"Yeah, I'll talk to Dad about it. He handles that stuff now," Minako mumbled. Then she glanced at Makoto. "All right, Makoto. Stop stewing. Out with it."

"Blondie, are you nuts?" demanded Makoto.

"I'm beginning to wonder," Minako replied.

"I'm beginning to wonder, too! You had it all! And you threw it away, and for what? For a pretty face?"

"Makoto," sighed Minako, "you ever love somebody so bad that you hurt?"

"Yeah, about once a month when I was a teenager! And a couple of times after. But they never last! They never add up to what I've got now with San-San! And I could never in my life ever conceive of loving anyone as much as I love him!"

"Well congratulations," Minako scowled. "I feel the same way! Only I feel it about Ace and not Toshi. And I had to learn it the hard way."

"Mako-Chan," Usagi tried to intercede.

"Blondie, how can you be in love with a guy like Ace?" Makoto demanded.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Minako bellowed. Tears started streaming down her face. "I've only been asking myself that question for the last FIFTEEN YEARS!"

With that, Ami and Rei interceded and forced the two women apart. Minako turned away in a vain effort to hide her tears. Makoto's anger softened when she realized what she'd done.

"Blondie, I," Makoto started. "I didn't mean to tear into you like that. It's just - - this whole situation is so nuts."

"How do you think I feel?" Minako asked. "I don't want to love him - - but every moment I'm away from him, it feels like I've died and they forgot to bury me."

"This is all his fault," Makoto declared, her rage welling again. "I warned him."

With that, she shoved out of Rei's grasp and stormed toward the door.

"Makoto, stop!" Rei shouted after her.

"Makoto, please!" Ami cried as Rei surged after her. "Don't do anything rash!" Usagi seemed about ready to go to pieces.

But Makoto was already out the door.

Continued in Chapter 11


	11. Confronted Passions

VULCAN'S LAMENT  
>Chapter 11: "Confronted Passions"<br>A Sailor Moon fanfic

By Bill K.

* * *

><p>The slam of the door was still echoing in the apartment. Rei sprinted for the door.<p>

"Rei?" Ami ventured, starting after the priest. Usagi moved in to hold Minako.

"Stay with Minako, you two," Rei told her. "I'll try to head Makoto off!"

As the sound of the door reverberated through the apartment again, Ami turned back to Minako. Minako was sitting on the sofa, her head draped across the back, staring up at the ceiling. Artemis was near, perched on the sofa back, looking at her helplessly. Usagi sat beside her, looking just as helpless. Ami came over and crouched down next to her.

"How can one man turn so many lives upside down?" Minako asked absently. "And with all of the ruckus he's caused, and all of the lives he's disrupted, I still want him so bad." She turned her head toward Ami. "You're the genius. What's wrong with me?"

"Resisting something that stimulates the nucleus accumbens is often difficult, particularly if it's a powerful stimulus," Ami counseled. "Many prisoners in prisons, most patients in substance abuse clinics and most people led into illicit or immoral behavior are unable to resist the effects of this stimulus." She smiled ironically. "Of course, most if not all marriages are based on this effect as well, and without it, I expect that the population would die out within a few generations."

"Well, as usual, you lost me," Minako sighed.

"There's nothing wrong with you, Minako. You simply haven't learned how to properly manage your response to this stimulus. And your lack of control is burdened by your guilt over your lack of control. I guarantee you that you're not alone."

"Thanks, Doc. Take a shrunken head out of petty cash," Minako quipped sadly. "Boy, I hope Rei catches Makoto before she catches Ace."

"I trust Makoto not to go too far," Ami assured her.

"I'm not worried about what she'll do to Ace," Minako said. "I'm worried about what Ace will do to her."

By running at her top speed, Rei hoped to catch up to Makoto. Fortunately Rei was wearing a stylish red blouse and beige slacks rather than her robes, and the lighter ensemble gave her just enough speed to catch Makoto just outside the apartment building where Minako now lived. She planted herself in Makoto's path and stared up at the towering woman, her hands out.

"Hold on, Makoto!" Rei demanded. "You can't go charging after him like this!"

"Why not?" rumbled Makoto. "Am I just supposed to let him turn Minako into his personal plaything? Just let him roll in, bust up their marriage and dump her in his cozy little . . . nooky parlor?"

Rei stared. "Nooky parlor?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!"

"So what are you going to do?" Rei retorted. "Beat him up? Scare him off? Play his game?"

"It's the only thing his type understands," Makoto growled.

"Makoto, he was a lieutenant in the army of the Dark Kingdom! Beating him up isn't going to scare him!"

"I am going to protect her!" Makoto declared. "Just like I'd protect San-San, or the kids, or you or any of the others! He ran his little trick on one of my family. That made it personal!"

"So if he doesn't scare off, what then?"

"We'll see how many volts it takes for him to change his mind!"

"And if he doesn't?" Rei persisted. "Are you going to go all the way? Take him out permanently?"

Makoto didn't answer, but she looked angry enough to go that far.

"Makoto, you can't do that!" Rei shouted. "If you do, you're going to end up in prison! People are depending on you! You have to be there for Akiko and Ichiro! You can't be there for them if you're in prison! And you swore an oath to protect Usagi! You can't protect her from prison! You have to keep your head, for their sakes!"

"And what about Minako?" Makoto argued. "We just let Ace drag her down?"

"It's her life, Makoto," Rei said distastefully. "We don't stop trying to wake her up out of this fantasy she's talked herself into, and we be there to help pull her out when she asks. But she has to want to be pulled up out of this mess. She has to develop the strength to say 'no' to Ace, or she'll never be free of him. And if it takes wrecking her marriage and her career and destroying everything she holds dear to give her that strength, then maybe shielding her from that isn't helping her."

Makoto looked at her skeptically, her anger still smoldering.

"Yeah, I know," Rei replied. "I come from the 'tough love' school. Makoto, removing the obstacles from in front of a loved one doesn't teach them how to overcome those obstacles if you're not there. And our next senshi mission may be the mission you and I don't come back from. And then who'll protect Minako from herself?"

Makoto's shoulders sagged. "OK, you win," she grumbled. Together they headed back to the apartment building. "You know, dragging my kids into this was a low blow."

"It worked, didn't it?" Rei replied. "I'm a priest, not a saint."

* * *

><p>It had been about four days since Toshihiro had told Minako he was divorcing her. In that time, Minako holed up in her apartment and didn't come out. Artemis answered the phone, deflecting all inquiries from the press as to why she was absent from the set of "Island Princess". Her mother had visited the moment she heard. It was one of the few times Artemis could remember hearing some semblance of the old Minako fight since the whole thing with Ace started.<p>

Makoto stopped by again the first evening. Ami had been by the second. Rei came by the third night. Usagi, of course, had been there every night. Everybody seemed to visit except the one person Minako expected to show up. In a way, she was glad. She had hurt Toshihiro deeply and seeing Ace only reminded her of that.

In a different way, she was also disappointed.

That evening, her father was there. It was his weekly visit to review her finances and his weekly excuse to see how his little girl was doing. Minako always looked forward to the visits, but never more so than now.

"And this is the lease transference contract you asked about," Daichi Aino explained, pulling a sheet of paper out of his briefcase and pushing it in front of Minako. "Sign that and this apartment is in your name - - although I have to tell you that's it's a little on the pricey side."

"It's just money," Minako mumbled. "I'll earn more. Ace give you any trouble?"

"No, Takeda-San was very amenable to it," he replied. "He seems eager to indulge you." Minako picked up a pen and signed the contract. "I also was contacted by the attorney for Toshihiro."

Minako looked up, a glint of anxiety in her eye.

"They wanted a list of your assets before the marriage and those acquired during the marriage," her father explained. "So they can determine what falls under community property." Daichi gave her a sympathetic look. "I guess this means you and he are going through with this?"

"Uh huh," Minako sighed. "It's what he wants."

Her father grasped her hand. "Is it what you want?"

"There's no marriage left to save," Minako shrugged. "I pretty much burned that castle to the ground."

"Takeda-San helped," Daichi told her, "a lot."

"Hear that from Mom?"

"It's all she talks about," her father told her. "You've really upset her."

"Sorry," Minako sighed, looking down.

"She'll get over it." Daichi squeezed Minako's hand. "Don't take this all on your shoulders."

"Yeah," Minako whispered.

"Mina, you don't have to be a bad person to hurt someone," her father assured her. "The bad people are the ones who do it intentionally, and who don't feel bad about it after."

"I guess that means I'm still going to get a birthday present from you?" she asked, peeking up at him hopefully.

"Always," he smiled. "And I think you can expect one from your mother, too."

"If she can find a book on how to stay monogamous," Minako quipped solemnly.

Daichi packed away his papers and pried himself out of his chair. Minako was already around the table to put her arm around him. Sagging as always, Aino and his daughter headed for the door. At the door, he turned to his daughter.

"So this Takeda fellow," he asked with an unassuming air that Minako knew was just a blind, "will you still be seeing him?"

"I'm not sure I've got a choice in the matter," Minako admitted. "Up here tells me I shouldn't," and she pointed to her head, "but my body doesn't always want to listen."

"From what little you've told me about this fellow," he began, "I guess that you don't fully trust him."

"Yeah, he's going to be another 'Minako Leap Of Faith'," Minako replied.

"Do me a favor? Look before you leap. Make him prove himself."

"Sure, Dad," she said and kissed his cheek. After the door closed behind Daichi, Minako sagged back on it.

"It's good advice," Artemis piped up from the sofa.

"Dad always had good advice," Minako said. "I just didn't always listen."

"I know the feeling," Artemis replied cynically.

"I suppose I should start studying next week's script," Minako sighed, pushing herself off of the door. "I can't stay on leave forever. The press is already beginning to speculate and I don't need THEM nosing around this."

"You want me to run lines with you?" Artemis asked.

"Let me run through the script once, first," Minako told him. "Cold readings are the pits." Just then, the buzzer sounded. "Dad forget something? Or is it time for Usagi's nightly visit?"

Arriving at the door, Minako opened it without checking the peephole first, a habit Artemis had repeatedly warned her about. Who she found at the door wasn't anyone she expected.

"Ace," Minako gasped softly.

"I know you wished time," Ace said, his light brown hair dangling ever so slightly across his handsome face and the tailored blue suit elegantly draping his body, "time to sort your feelings and time to heal the trauma of your break-up." Ace swallowed, showing for the first time that she could remember ever seeing in him a hint of trepidation. "But I had to see you again. Turn me away if you choose," and he caressed her cheek softly, reverently, "but allow me one moment in your presence to sustain me."

The two stood and looked at each other, unsure of how to proceed but not wanting to part. Then suddenly Minako lunged at him. Her arms wrapped around his neck as her mouth desperately sought out his. Ace's arms folded around her and drew her to him. Waves of passion radiated from them and threatened to ignite the furniture in the room.

Scowling, Artemis got up. He silently leaped to the floor and stole out the still open front door, to leave the lovers in private.

* * *

><p>Rei Hino pressed the buzzer. It had been a few days since she'd visited Minako and it was past time she checked in on her friend. Usagi and the others had all said she was still depressed about what had happened, and, no matter what she thought personally of the sin Minako had committed, it was her duty as a priest and a friend to help her through this.<p>

Minako opened the door. Rei saw her disheveled appearance. She saw the surprise in Minako's face. And she saw something else.

"I can come back later," Rei replied reproachfully, an eyebrow raised.

Minako was about to answer, but something inside distracted her. Rei saw she was disappointed by this.

"No, come on in," Minako sighed. "Go ahead and give me the lecture."

"I'm not going to lecture," Rei replied shortly. "You're free to live your life as you choose."

"But you don't approve."

"Is it necessary for me to approve?" Rei asked. "I did hope for better from you."

"Look, you don't have to approve, OK?" Minako bristled. "Toshi and I are done! And yeah, it's my fault! I hate myself for what I did to him! And yeah, I could go around dressed in sack cloth with a giant scarlet kanji painted on my forehead like you expect me to. Or I could be honest with myself, admit I love Ace and get on with my life. What's more praise-worthy?"

"There's a difference between self-flagellation and respecting the feelings of others," Rei argued. "Don't you owe some consideration to Toshihiro?"

"It's over between us," Minako maintained. "Toshi had his choice and he chose to end it rather than fight. I'm supposed to put my life on hold for him now?" Minako turned away. "The sooner he gets on with his life, the better it'll be for him."

"Now you sound like you're blaming him," Rei pointed out. "He had every right to leave. You did something unforgivable."

Minako stared at Rei. Rei read how much that last remark had stung.

"I'm sorry if that hurt you," Rei said without backing down from the opinion.

"It's OK. It's the truth," Minako replied. "That's why you dumped Derek, after all. So how's your social life been lately?"

Rei winced.

"Touche," Rei said. Minako emitted a sigh.

"I know you're just trying to protect me from me in your own scorched Earth way," Minako offered. "Knowing you, maybe you've seen something and know I'm headed for a cliff."

"The only thing I know is that I don't trust Kaitou Ace," Rei told her.

"Anyone with a brain knows that," Minako quipped. "Would explain me, though. But," and she heaved a gargantuan breath out, "maybe he's on the level this time. And I have to find out. I can't sleep at night otherwise."

The priest offered her a sympathetic look.

"Then I'll pray to the gods for you," Rei told her.

* * *

><p>"And she's happy?" Luna asked. She and Artemis were on their real-time computer connection. Artemis was giving her another status update on Minako, as he had nearly every day for a month since the divorce proceedings were filed.<p>

"I've never seen her this happy," Artemis replied. "It's been a real dramatic shift from last month."

Minako sailed into the kitchen, humming a top-40 tune. She pulled a box of cereal from the cabinet, poured it in a bowl and pirouetted for the refrigerator for some milk. On the way, she stopped and prankishly mussed the fur on the top of the white cat's head. Luna struggled not to laugh as Minako sailed out of the kitchen to watch her morning cartoons before heading off to the studio.

"I see what you mean," Luna half-giggled.

"Actually I do remember once when she was this happy: When she got 'Island Princess'. I don't think she and Toshihiro came out of the bedroom all weekend." The cat sighed. "I miss him."

"I would have thought the adverse publicity would have negatively affected her somewhat," Luna reasoned. "How did the press find out about the affair she and Ace are having?"

"Who knows. It sure wasn't from Ace. He was using every trick he knew to show up here without anyone seeing him. I guess their luck just ran out." Artemis thought for a moment. "Mina's actually philosophical about it. She figured it was going to come out sooner or later. And she says at least now she and Ace can go out on the town - - that is if they want to fight through all the reporters. In her mind, it's better than just being cooped up here for the last month, with Ace just 'dropping by' for a night or five every week."

"There's been nothing from her production company since the news broke?"

"Well, they're not happy about it," Artemis reported. "But they've already renewed for next season, so unless they put some morals clause in her contract, there's not a lot they can do. And as long as the ratings stay the same, I doubt they'll be inclined to do anything. Mina figures that as long as the divorce doesn't become messy, everything will die down and it won't impact the show." Artemis shrugged. "I don't see Toshihiro doing that. I never thought of him as the vindictive type."

The conversation was interrupted when Minako's cell phone sounded. Her ring tone, of course, was the first hit off of her first album.

"Hello?" Minako said into it. "Right! I'll be down in a minute!" Closing it, she looked at Artemis. "That's the studio car. I got to go, Fuzzy." She grabbed her purse and headed for the door. "And don't spend all day making cow eyes at Luna on the computer!" The door slammed before he could reply.

"What do you care how I spend my day?" Artemis muttered to himself.

The studio car arrived at the studio ten minutes later. As had been the case for a month now, a cluster of reporters were outside the security fence, hoping to get a glimpse of Minako. Grateful for the car's tinted windows, Minako watched as her driver expertly guided the limousine around the cluster and into the underground garage.

Minako got out of the car, then stopped. This was the last day of filming for the season, so it was the last time she'd need the car and its driver for a while. Impulsively, Minako rapped on the window. The window came down and Minako leaned her head inside.

"Thanks for everything," she smiled at the driver. "You've really been great the last few months. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Well," the driver began, surprised by Minako's openness, "we're really not supposed to ask."

"Come on," she prodded him. "It'll be our secret."

"Well," he thought. "An autographed picture would be nice - - if it's not too much."

Minako beamed. "Wow, you're letting me off cheap. Done. I'll send it to your home first thing."

"Thank you!" he gasped. Minako headed for the sound stage with a warm feeling. She'd have to remember to tell Ace this story tonight.

Disembarking the elevator, Minako was immediately set upon by the show's producer. Usually this wasn't good news and the look on Masashi Kida's face confirmed it.

"What's up?" she asked him warily.

"I guess you haven't heard yet?" Kida asked. "It was on this morning's news."

"I don't listen to the news," Minako replied. "What happened?"

"It's Takeda-San," Kida reported and Minako's blood ran cold. "He's been arrested."

Concluded in Chapter 12


	12. Three Lemons

VULCAN'S LAMENT  
>Chapter 12: "Three Lemons"<br>A Sailor Moon fanfic

By Bill K.

* * *

><p>Toshihiro entered the studio knowing what would be the focus of everybody's attention that morning - - and it wouldn't be the show. The fact that it was the last day of production for the season and they were still sweating renewal had the cast and crew distracted enough. Then there was the breaking news from overnight. Immediately his cinematographer hurried over.<p>

"Manabe, you hear?" Hitaro Kobe asked breathlessly. Several of the crew stole glances at them to gauge Toshihiro's mood.

"About Saijou Takeda being arrested? Yes, I heard," Toshihiro replied calmly. He almost seemed disappointed. "Poor Mina's going to be devastated by this."

"Maybe you should go over and 'comfort' her," his friend suggested, "you know?"

"I don't think that would be a good idea," the shy director grimaced.

"Why not? Takeda's out of the way now."

"Mina made her choice. Me trying to get back into her life would be a complication neither of us would need right now."

"Manabe, you're still hung up on her. Go for it. Think about yourself for a change."

"Suppose we did get back together?" Toshihiro reasoned. "What kind of life would it be, wondering whether Takeda-San might swoop in at any moment and steal her away from me again?" He shook his head. "No, it's better this way."

"You're just scared you'll get hurt again," his friend said.

"Maybe," Toshihiro frowned. "But you don't touch a hot stove a second time, either. Sometimes being scared is a good thing."

Cutting off further discussion, Toshihiro got to his feet and raised his clipboard above his head. Eventually the crew realized he wanted their attention and quieted.

"All right, I know everyone is distracted by - - outside matters," Toshihiro told them. "Let's put that aside and get this show in the can like the professionals I know you are." He paused for a moment to let an emotion pass. "There's still no word on the renewal, so let's give this episode everything we've got, just in case it's our send-off. And if this proves to be our last show together, I want to tell you that I've been honored to work with all of you, and that I hope I'll have the chance to work with all of you again some time in the future."

The crew burst out in applause. Toshihiro shyly averted his gaze.

* * *

><p>"Arrested?" Minako whispered in shock. And yet, at the same time part of her brain was asking her why she was even surprised.<p>

"I figured you would want to be with him, given your," Kida began as diplomatically as possible, "relationship with him. We'll suspend work on this episode . . ."

Minako turned and sprinted toward the door at full speed.

". . . so you can," Kida sighed, "sort this out." Pulling out his cell phone, Kida called the studio car pool to get Minako some transportation. As he did, his temple began to throb. This on top of Minako's earlier absence was not going to help the show's budget one bit.

Bursting out of the elevator, Minako only then realized that she didn't have any transportation handy.

"Hang it, I'll take a bus!" she thought, turning for the ramp to the street level. "I'll run if I have to! Why this? Why now? Oh, the gods must hate me!"

Just then, her limousine pulled up and the driver she'd promised a picture to earlier peeked out the window. Before he could speak, Minako was in the back seat.

"Where to, Aino-San?" he asked.

"Central Police Headquarters, Juuban Division!" she blurted out.

As the car headed for the ramp to street level, Minako went fishing through her purse to get her black short-hair wig and sunglasses. As she worked, her cell phone went off.

"Hello?" Minako queried. "Yeah, I just heard, Makoto. I'm on the way to the station now." She paused to listen. "Tell Ami and Rei that I'll call them when I find out anything. And let Usagi know, assuming she's up." Minako listened to Makoto's response. "No. I'll let you know. But if they don't let me put bail on my credit card, you may have to run to the bank for me."

Minako closed her cell phone. She caught her expression in the rear view mirror of the limousine. The eyes that looked back were nervous and fearful.

"It's just a bump in the road, Minako," she whispered to herself. "Don't assume the worst until you actually see it." But the words didn't assuage her fears. She knew how much Ace despised cages. Minako began pinning her blonde hair up so she could don the black wig. "Ace, you're going to owe me a diamond ring for this one."

Superintendent Natsuna Sakurada looked up when she heard insistent rapping at her office door. Before she could get up to open the door, Minako burst in wearing her black wig disguise.

"Superintendent?" Minako asked. It was almost like a demand.

"I was expecting you sooner," Sakurada said with little levity. "You must not listen to the morning news."

"Why did you arrest him?" Minako gasped.

"Because he's Kaitou Ace," Sakurada replied, somewhat incredulously. "You said so yourself, V-Chan."

"And you believed me?"

"V-Chan," Sakurada said sternly.

"I told you that almost two months ago!" Minako cried. "And NOW you're arresting him?"

"It takes time to get enough evidence against a slick operator like Kaitou Ace, particularly one with the connections he's developed over the last few years," explained Sakurada. "Recently we got a break. We picked up a stolen goods fence. He's a pretty high-ticket operator and in exchange for - - certain considerations - - he gave us information on Kaitou Ace's last burglary. He fenced the merchandise for Takeda-San. They were some very expensive gold pieces and Krugerrands stolen from a leading investment banker and Takeda turned a handsome profit from them. We believe that was the seed money he used seven years ago to build his current fortune."

Minako waved off the rest of the story. "Why now?" she begged.

Sakurada exhaled. "Because the statute of limitations expires on this case in two weeks, V-Chan. Because we finally have enough evidence to make something stick against Takeda, thanks in part to your identification of him." The police woman's expression grew sympathetic. "And because my job is to enforce the law, V-Chan, no matter how it might adversely affect the personal life of someone who I do truly respect and care for. And I thought it was your job, too."

Minako turned away, her arms folded across her chest. She wanted to say and do so many things right now, but she knew all of them would be hopeless, futile gestures. She thought of Rei, because Rei would say that it was Ace's karma finally catching up with him. And it was finally catching up with her, too. But all of that was secondary right now to the agonizing thought of not feeling his hand caressing her stomach on a cool night in a soft bed.

"How much time is he looking at?" Minako croaked out.

"That's for a court to decide," Sakurada told her. "V-Chan, I'm sorry I have to put you through this."

"S'OK," Minako mumbled. "You were just doing what you're supposed to. I'm the one who was just being my old delusional self again." Timidly she turned to the police superintendent. "Can I visit him?"

The pair headed down to central holding. Ace was being held there until his preliminary hearing, after which he would be remanded over to the Tokyo City Jail if the judge ordered and if he didn't post bail, assuming someone with the legend of Kaitou Ace even got bail. Minako barely noticed the surroundings, barely noticed the whistles and leers from some of the prisoners. She was too numb. She needed to hear Ace tell her that everything was going to be all right, that this wasn't one more low blow he was about to give her. She needed to hear him tell her that she hadn't been a fool for believing in him - - even if it was another of his beautiful lies.

"Prisoner," Sakurada said, standing at the face of his cell, "stand at attention." Minako looked in and saw Ace sitting on the bunk at the far wall, curled up in the corner of the cell. He didn't move. He didn't acknowledge them. "Prisoner!"

"Give me your pen," Minako asked Sakurada, her years of experience shouting warnings to her. Sakurada complied. Minako tossed the pen at Ace. It went through him, actually a holographic projection of him, and bounced off the far wall.

"Desk, this is Sakurada in Central Holding!" Sakurada bellowed into her cell phone. "Escaped prisoner possibly loose in the building! I want all security teams mobilized! Sweep the entire building and grounds for Saijou Takeda! APB to all mobile units!"

And as Sakurada barked orders, Minako rested her head against the bars and closed her eyes. "Here we go again," she whispered.

* * *

><p>When he heard the door open, Artemis turned to it anxiously. He prayed it was Minako. He'd been calling her all morning, ever since he heard the news that Saijou Takeda had been arrested. Finally Ami had called, telling him Minako was en route to the police station. Her senshi tracker confirmed it. But that had been hours ago. For a fleeting moment, the cat had worried that the police would arrest her as an accessory, but he dismissed the notion.<p>

He also worried about Minako's state of mind. After having finally given in to her desire for Ace, to possibly lose him now was a blow that Artemis was concerned she might have difficulty recovering from. Minako was the most never-say-die person he'd ever known, but even that personality type had its limits. Artemis watched the door open. Minako entered. She spotted him.

"Hi, Fuzzy," she said. She sounded depressed again. "Want to hear a funny joke?"

"I heard about Ace," Artemis told her. "What did he have to say for himself?"

"That's the punch line," Minako replied. It almost sounded like a sob. "He wasn't there. He broke out of holding." She sighed. "He's probably gone with the wind now. And I'm Scarlett O'Hara." She thought a moment. "That makes Toshi Ashley Wilkes. I wouldn't wish that on anybody."

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised," Artemis sympathized.

"And the ironic thing," Minako continued, tossing her coat haphazardly onto the sofa, "aside from the fact that I'M the one who put the cops on Ace's tail in the first place, was that they busted him for something he did seven years ago. He wasn't lying when he said he'd cleaned up his act."

"If you call that 'clean'," muttered Artemis. "So how are you doing?"

"I feel like I've been punched in the gut," Minako shrugged. "But like you said, Fuzzy, I guess I shouldn't be surprised." She thought a moment. "One good thing did come out of this whole mess."

"What's that?"

"I proved Ace wrong," Minako replied. Tears were welling in her eyes. "He said I'd never know true love." She got up and turned. "I'm going to go lie down."

"You take all the time you need," Artemis told her.

He turned away, wondering if he should try to track Ace down. It wouldn't be easy. Was it even possible? Ace seemed to appear and disappear like the wind. And did he really want to do that? Minako was depressed now, but maybe she'd get over it. The white cat preferred that scenario to Minako and Ace cuddling. But what if she didn't recover?

Suddenly Minako burst back into the room. She was holding a gift-wrapped box.

"Artemis, I'm going to take a wild guess and say this isn't from you," she said.

"No. Where did you find that?"

"Sitting on my pillow."

"How? I haven't left this apartment all day and nobody has been in here!" Artemis declared. Immediately they both knew the answer to who.

"Isn't ticking," Minako said, holding the box to her ear. Then she tore the paper and ribbon off the box. Inside the box was a jewelry box. Minako opened it.

"What is it?" Artemis demanded.

"A diamond ring," Minako whispered. "And the absolute coolest diamond ring I've ever seen! Wait, there's a card." She opened it and scanned the message. "I will be back, to place this on your third finger." Minako scowled and flipped the card away. "What, I'm just supposed to wait for you? Sit in the window and pine until you return? Fat chance!"

"Good for you," Artemis nodded. Minako turned and headed for the balcony. "What are you going to do, throw it?"

"A DIAMOND RING LIKE THIS? ARE YOU NUTS, CAT?" Minako howled. Then she sighed. "I'm going to sit on the balcony and pine until he returns. The view's better."

* * *

><p>Usagi stood at the door to Minako's swanky apartment. She still couldn't get over how much better it was than anything she'd ever been in.<p>

"Of course Mina-Chan is a big star now," Usagi mused. "Naturally she'd live like this - - even if Ace did get it for her."

She heard the lock turn in the door and stood hopefully. But she was disappointed when Artemis was on the other side.

"Is it OK if I visit?" Usagi asked.

"Sure. Come on in," Artemis nodded. Usagi entered the apartment and closed the door behind her. "She's out on the balcony."

"How's she doing?"

"Up and down," Artemis replied. "The series being on hiatus doesn't help. She's got too much free time to sit around and mope."

Usagi nodded, knowing exactly what she had to do. Artemis left her to her own devices, knowing that being a strong shoulder was one of Usagi's specialties.

"Hi," Usagi said tentatively, entering the balcony. "I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner, but I was so far behind on my deadlines that I had to pull three all-nighters." She noticed the cool air. It was in the low fifties in Tokyo. "Aren't you cold? It is December."

"Hadn't noticed," Minako shrugged. She pointed to a space heater next to her. She was sitting on a deck chair, spooning chocolate ice cream out of a pint container. Her face was unadorned, with only her signature red hair ribbon in its normal place. "I've been too busy thinking about how badly I've screwed my life up." There was a mini-fridge on the balcony. Minako gestured to it. "Pull up a chair. Grab a pint for yourself."

"I shouldn't," Usagi replied. "Luna says I'm too fat now."

"I got 'Cookie Dough'."

Usagi grimaced, stood indecisively for a moment, then retrieved the pint and a spoon.

"You know, I really like this apartment," Minako commented. "And I love the view from this balcony. You can see all the way to Tokyo Bay from here. I think that's one of the points that sold Ace on it." She dabbed at her ice cream. "The fact that it was close enough to his office to be his personal 'Nookie Parlor' was probably a selling factor, too."

"Nookie Parlor?" Usagi asked.

"Picked that up from Makoto," Minako smirked.

"Mina-Chan, I think Ace really did love you," offered Usagi.

"So what if he did? I'm still looking at seven years without him, Usagi," Minako replied soberly.

"But I thought that statue-thing expired," asked Usagi.

"On the burglary? Yeah," Minako said. "But now he's wanted on breaking jail and flight to avoid prosecution. And the clock just started ticking on that. And he and I both knew that I wasn't going to live life on the lam with him. Just like I should have known that he wasn't going to do time quietly. You know, he probably would have only done a year or two on the burglary charge. He's going to be on the run for seven for breaking jail! But not him! You don't put Kaitou Ace in a cage!" Minako took a spoonful of ice cream, silently ruminating on the multiple implications of that statement, implications that had apparently eluded Usagi. "So he's gone. Just like I knew he would be, deep down. But dopey old me, I had to talk myself into believing him. You know, Artemis always says I can talk myself into believing anything." She spooned out more ice cream. "Wish he wasn't so damn smart all the time."

Usagi looked on sympathetically.

"Thankfully I had my period," Minako mumbled as Usagi colored. "It would have served me right for Ace to skip town after putting one in my oven."

"Maybe it's not too late for you to go back to Toshihiro," Usagi offered, as much to change the subject as anything.

"It's too late," Minako replied. "After what I did to him, I'd be too embarrassed to go back to him - - assuming he'd even take me back, which he won't. And even if he did, the ghost of Ace would always be between us. Hell, it always was between us - - it would be even worse now."

The pair spooned out ice cream and ate them.

"And if that's not bad enough, Horizon Pictures is now in chaos," Minako added. "That guy Ace burglarized is suing to claim part of the studio as compensation. Nobody's around who has the authority to run the place and the courts have frozen the company assets - - which means 'The Handmaiden' is in limbo until they straighten out the legal issues."

"You can make another movie," Usagi said.

"Uh, no," Minako replied. "I can't make a picture with anyone else because I'm under contract with Horizon, and I can't make a picture with Horizon because they're not making pictures at the moment." She snatched another spoonful of ice cream. "I've got really freaking expensive lawyers trying to get me out of the contract, but until they do, I'm stuck. It's a good thing I've still got my TV show and my recording career - - and my senshi licensing money. Otherwise I couldn't make the rent on this place and I'd have to move back in with Mom and Dad."

"Mina-Chan, it'll work out," Usagi insisted in between bites of ice cream.

"It'll work out, it'll work out," Minako muttered. "I thought predicting the future was Rei's gig."

"I'm not predicting anything. I just know it'll work out because I know you. Nothing stops you for long."

"Yeah?" Minako asked skeptically.

"You faced a lot worse than this as Sailor V. You can get through this. And one day Ace will come back. Or else you'll find someone else who can make you feel the way Ace did. Or you and Toshihiro can manage to forgive each other. And I'll do anything I can to help. You know that. And so will Artemis, and Luna, and Ami-Chan and Rei-Chan and Mako-Chan. So don't look back on what didn't happen. Look ahead," she beamed in that unique way Usagi had, "at how much good is going to happen."

Minako looked at her incredulously. Then a small laugh escaped her.

"How does Mamoru stand a chance against you?" Minako asked, the corners of her mouth turning up in spite of her most fervent wishes.

"It doesn't work on him as often as I'd like," pouted Usagi. Then she became very agitated. "Oh, I finished the whole pint!"

"I've got you beat. This is my second one," Minako smirked. "It's a good thing I'm on hiatus, so I've got time to work this off." She got up off the deck chair and extended a hand to Usagi. "Come on, it's cold out here. Let's go inside."

"Sure," Usagi smiled. "So what were you going to do tonight?"

"Well, there's no scripts to study and no music to learn," Minako replied, "and staring at Ace's picture just makes me feel down, so I was going to watch some anime."

"Which one?"

"I just picked up 'Evangelion 1.01'."

"That show always confused me," Usagi grimaced.

"Well, I figured seeing some folks worse off than me might cheer me up. You wanna?" Minako asked. She was beginning to sound like herself again. "I can pop some popcorn."

"Sure," Usagi said. Then she burped. "But - - let's skip the popcorn, OK?"

Minako smiled warmly. "Anything for you, Usagi. At least you're still here."

CONCLUSION


End file.
